A lovely white girl
by Rin Yayoi
Summary: Weïss, une enfant maudite , se retrouve confrontée à un meurtre qu'elle n'a pas commis... Et si ce n'était pas un meurtre ? Ça fait cinq ans maintenant qu'elle a été jugée coupable, qui sont ses gens bizarres qui n'arrêtent pas de parler d'innocence ? Un autre enfant maudit, un roux qui ressemble à un lapin, un papy panda, un vampire et un kendoka associable...pas mal.
1. Prologue

Wouah ! Ça fait du bien de revenir sur ce site ! Bon je suppose que je ne suis pas très connue et que ce paragraphe va être survolé mais je présente mon nouveau projet qui se base sur le manga D gray man (nan sans blague O.O) Elle parle d'un personnage OC (et non OCC), qui...donc... m'appartient, rien qu'a moi !Il y en aura d'autre mais les personnages originaux appartiennent à maître Hoshino. S'il y a quelques incohérences et des fautes veuillez me pardonner ... Voilà j'ai fini mon blabla inutile ;) On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue

Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu ce qui est arrivé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais ce qui est fait est fait, je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à ce que j'ai pus faire, ça a été naturel, instinctif. J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente pas seulement par mon apparence, il est vrai que mes cheveux et ma peau blanche jurait avec le reste de la population de ce village, mais aussi par mes capacités. Pour eux, je suis une enfant maudite, intouchable… Le fait que j'ai tué quelqu'un n'arrangea vraiment pas les choses, je tiens cependant à dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il s'avérait que la personne que j'ai « tué » était mon ancien professeur de maths qui en plein milieu de mon cour particulier s'est littéralement déchiré en deux pour laisser apparaître un monstre, qui ressemblait à une machine de guerre. Cette chose ronde et immonde m'avais attaqué et inconsciemment je m'étais défendue, je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce qui s'est passé mais je me suis réveillé le lendemain, un énorme trou dans le bâtiment avec des restes de cadavres, allez expliquez ça à quelqu'un… Évidemment ils m'ont pris pour responsable et je fus interné dans une maison spéciale, pas la prison, non, mais une de maison de détention. Je n'avais que 15 ans, j'ai passé les cinq dernières années dans ce bâtiment aux murs défraîchis avec un personnel pire qu'incompétent et un directeur rondouillard et tyrannique. Ils avaient dit qu'un jour ils me relâcheraient, un jour oui… Je n'attendrai pas jusque là.

* * *

OMG Ö.Ö c'est tout petit !

J'avais pensé à faire un petit théâtre comme dans les bouquin mais je n'ai pas tellement de passer pour une schizophrène... même si...je dois avoué que parfois mes personnages ne sont pas tout à fait normaux... enfin bref -_- . je verrai pour la suite. Merci d'avoir lue en tout cas ^o^ Vous pouvez lâcher des reviews si vous voulez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous mordre si vous ne le faites pas... quoique.

Sayonara ;)

Rin


	2. Chapitre 1

Eh bien... je suis scotchée O.O. J'ai déjà eu 2 reviews des plus intéressantes, je remercie d'ailleurs ces deux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter :) j'ai trouvé leurs commentaires instructifs et utiles. Cependant j'ai vue que vous pensiez que mon personnage venait d'un asile, en fait elle se trouve plus dans une prison, centre de détention que dans un asile. J'espère que ça n'enlèvera pas votre intérêt .

**Zann et Dana** : Merci de intéresser, ça me rend folle de joie de voir qu'il y a quelque chose à tirer de cette histoire, aussi pour l'asile, comme je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'idée pour faire un personnage (qui est bien une fille ^^) fou.

**Aeringue** : Pour les fautes d'accords je suis désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment douée en français. J'ai beaucoup appréciée ton reviews qui m'a était utiles, merci de m'avoir précisé que c'était OC et non OCC comme je le pensais :)

On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Chapitre I

-WEISS !

Zut… La vieille Mme Pims m'a chopée. Rapidement j'enlevai ma jambe de la fenêtre et me tint droite face à elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais juste à l'instant ?

-Euh…

-Ne dis pas rien, ça ne marchera pas. Tu allais encore t'enfuir ?!

-Euh…

-Ne dis pas non, ça ne fonctionnera pas non plus. Dis-moi!

Elle me pose des questions alors qu'elle connaît déjà les réponses. Je croisai mes bras et détournai la tête. Elle s'énerva et m'attrapai par les cheveux.

-Sale gamine maudite, jura-t-elle, on devrait se débarrasser de vous au lieu de vous garder ici.

C'est plutôt les vieilles comme toi qu'on devrait exécutées, sale sorcière.

-Lâches-moi ! Criais-je quand elle tira pour m'emmener dans ma « chambre ».

Elle ignorai mes cris et me jeta brutalement dans la pièce sombre où je dormais habituellement, elle claqua la porte et la ferma à clé. Bon elle a fermé… Pas de problème.

- Pff, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez réussir à m'enfermer ! M'écriais-je en frappant contre le bois de la porte. Vous le payerez ! Je vous tuerai tous ! Na !

J'attendis que mon message fasse effet, rapidement le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre à mon plus grand bonheur, ce sont vraiment des idiots, ça marche à tous les coups. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant entrer le grand manitou, je vous présente le directeur de ce « centre » aussi appelé le moche ou plus simple monsieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire sale monstre ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Rien du tout m'sieur, dis-je avec un grand sourire et un petit geste de la main insolent.

Il s'approchai et m'attrapa par ma tignasse blanche, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie ?! Je sais que j'ai de magnifiques cheveux mais ce n'est pas la peine de les attraper à chaque fois que vous en avez l'occasion, c'est lassant. Se rendant compte que les autres pensionnaires s'étaient attroupés autour de _ma salle_ il me relâcha et repartit tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

-Ils ne sont vraiment pas futés, souriais-je une nouvelle fois en ouvrant ma porte qui grâce à la visite de monsieur n'était plus verrouillé.

J'adressai un geste de la main aux autres qui m'avaient aidés en venant près de la chambre, ils me sourirent et me retournèrent mon geste, je courus jusqu'à la fenêtre et réussis à sauter avant que l'autre vieille ne le remarque. J'atterris dans une roulade élégante dans l'herbe et repris ma course vers la liberté.

-Weiss ! M'appela une voix douce.

Je me retournai et aperçut Emilie, une petite nouvelle qui était ici pour des raisons inconnues. J'avais du mal à croire qu'une petite fille aussi mignonne soit dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est peut-être la fille d'un des membres du personnel…

-Emilie ? Que veux-tu ? Je suis un peu pressée là, dis-je gênée.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa petite voix fluette.

-Oui, m'exclamais-je en sautillant, je pars loin d'ici!

Pendant un quart de seconde elle eut un regard étrange, comme si ses yeux se révulsèrent mais c'était tellement rapide que je crû l'avoir imaginé. Elle me sourit et je repartis. Je courus à travers tout le village, les rares passants me regardaient de travers à cause de mes cheveux mais je m'en fichais, bientôt, quand je serais en dehors de cette zone, je serai libre. J'allais enfin sortir du village quand je percutai une forme encapuchonnée de plein fouet.

-Aïe, vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?! M'énervais-je.

Je détaillai la personne sur qui j'étais tombée, petit pour un homme, il portait un long manteau noir. Deux personnes habillées comme lui se précipitèrent pour l'aider, l'un avait une chevelure rousse tape à l'œil avec un bandeau, et une sorte de cache œil qui me fit tout de suite pensé qu'il était borgne, l'autre avait une figure pâle et un visage anguleux et ressemblait étrangement à un vampire avec sa longue cape noire. Il y en avait un troisième, tout petit qui restait à l'écart.

-Allen tout va bien ? demanda le roux en le relevant m'ignorant complètement.

Le dit Allen sourit et enleva sa capuche… Un visage enfantin, un pentacle inversé juste au-dessus de son œil gauche, les yeux gris et les cheveux blancs… Les cheveux blancs …Il est comme moi… Je lui sautai dessus, le fis tomber pour la seconde fois et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je lui adressai un sourire radieux.

-Toi aussi tu es un enfant maudit ?! Demandais-je excité comme une puce.

-Euh…

Je me sentis soulevé du sol par le vampire.

-Qui tu es toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me tassai légèrement sur moi même, c'est qu'il est effrayant vu de près. Il parut remarqué ma peur et me lâchai subitement.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Il me fit un sourire plein de dents pointues qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je me retournai vers le garçon que j'avais percuté avec un grand sourire. Quelle merveilleuse journée, j'étais en fin libre et je tombai sur quelqu'un comme moi. Il rougit légèrement mais se reprit, il devait le même âge que moi, dans la vingtaine, il épousseta ses vêtements et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-On se connaît ?

-Oh non pas du tout, répondis-je précipitamment. Excusez-moi, j'étais simplement heureuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi.

-« quelqu'un comme moi » ? Répéta le roux surpris.

Ils prirent enfin le temps de me détailler et finirent pas comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je m'amusai de leur expression digne de poissons hors de l'eau quand j'entendis la sirène d'alarme du village. Argh, ils allaient me rattraper si ça continuait, j'adressai un dernier conseil à l'albinos avant de m'enfuir en courant

-Si vous voulez rester ici Allen il va falloir cacher vos cheveux !

-Hein ?

Une troupe d'hommes les dépassèrent sans les voir, trop concentré à me courir après en criant divers non d'oiseaux. Quel charmant langage…

-Lavi, commenta le vampire, tu es sûre que c'est ici notre mission ?

-Oui mon petit Kro, mais je pense que l'on en va pas s'attarder ici, vous êtes d'accord ?

Allen hocha vivement la tête, son postérieur encore douloureux après ses deux chutes. Ils reprirent leurs chemins et arrivèrent à ce qui semblaient être la mairie. Le roux remit la capuche sur la tête de son cadet, suivant tout de même mon conseil, il allait protester quand le maire les interrompit

-Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la congrégation ? Sourit-il faussement.

-On ne peux rien dire mais prévenez-nous si quelque chose d'étrange apparaît. Nous mènerons l'enquête de nous même, pas besoin de nous accompagner.

L'homme les mena jusqu'à leurs appartements, et eut un rictus de colère une fois le dos tourné.

-Wouah, s'extasia Allen, c'est plutôt luxueux ici.

-C'est déjà un bon point, soupira de contentement Lavi.

-On devrait peut être commencé à chercher non ? Suggéra Krory.

Tap tap

-Les traqueurs nous ont dit qu'ils avaient perdu leur contact ici, ils soupçonnaient depuis la présence d'une innocence ici, il faut la récupérée avant les akumas. A mon avis ils sont déjà ici, réfléchit le plus jeune du groupe.

Tap tap tap.

-Ils faut se dépêcher, plus vite on aura retrouvé cette innocence mieux ce sera, conclut le rouquin.

TAP TAP TAP

-Ohéé !

Ils se retournèrent vers la source de tout se vacarme, c'est à dire vers la fenêtre où j'étais en équilibre précaire en train de taper à la fenêtre pour qu'il m'ouvre.

-Ohéé ! Recommençais-je en voyant qu'ils m'avaient enfin remarquée.

Je sais que j'avais l'air idiote à faire de grands gestes ridicules pour leur mimer d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais ça eut le résultat escompté. Ce fut Allen qui m'ouvrit avec suspicion.

-Re-bonjour !

Un gros silence me répondit, les avais-je gêné ? Ils froncèrent les sourcils en même temps, cela aurait put être comique si l'ambiance n'était pas mortellement sérieuse. Le mec au bandana pointa un tout petit maillet vers moi, tandis que le vampire montrait les dents et que le petit aux cheveux blancs tenait son bras face à moi. C'est un numéro ? Un sketch ? Ils essayent de faire quoi là ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?! S'écria le petit Allen, le seul dont je connaissais le nom.

-Hola doucement, les calmais-je toujours avec le sourire, je ne suis pas méchante, je me présente, je suis Weiss Brümer.

Je m'inclinais et sourit, gardant mes mains derrière mon dos pour éviter qu'ils ne se sentent menacé.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Lavi toujours menaçant.

-Eh bien… Hé hé hé… C'est assez dur de le demander comme ça… Je voudrais que vous me gardiez avec vous.

L'ambiance s'alourdit encore plus, je n'aurais peut être pas dû leur dire tout de suite. J'eus un rire gêné…

-C'est hors de question ! Dis un petit vieux aux allures de panda sortit de nulle part.

-Ah le vioc, tu étais là ? S'étonna Lavi.

Comment je vais faire… Tss… Je pris un regard larmoyant.

-Mais…

-Pourquoi tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Krory plus flexible.

-Partir d'ici…

-Pardon ?

-Je veux partir d'ici, je ne supporte plus ce village ! Ils ne me laisseront pas partir tant que personne ne viendra me chercher! M'exclamais-je.

-Nous ne prendrons pas une gamine fugueuse, s'agaça le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Gamine ? Je sais que je parais jeune du haut de mes 1m 67 mais quand même ! Enervée, je passai la main dans mes longs cheveux.

-Dis-moi _Allen_, dis-je sérieuse pour une fois, quel âge as-tu ?

-18 ans.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu parles à tes aînés ? Souriais-je narquoisement. Alors je vais me présenter correctement, Weiss Brumer, 20 ans, signe du poisson, enfant maudit, et je crois savoir ce que vous cherchez.

Allen se rembrunît et alla s'asseoir sur un des lits, tandis que Lavi et Krory restaient sans voix. Il n'y avait que le vieux panda qui semblait s'en remettre.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Et puis que fais-tu ici, n'étais-tu pas poursuivie ?

Un nuage de dépression s'abattit sur moi à l'entente de sa dernière question.

-Je me suis faite rattraper, je me suis ré enfuie et puis je me suis perdue, alors je vous ai suivi jusqu'ici.

-Comment peut-on se perdre dans sa propre ville, pensa l'albinos légèrement gêné.

-Et pour nos recherche, quelles sont tes…

Un bruit assourdissant le coupa et le sol se mit à trembler et à tanguer dangereusement… attendez… le sol bouge ?! Je me tournai vers les autres, Allen était penché sa main devant son œil gauche, sa main changea et il fut envelopper d'une étrange cape blanche, les dents de son ami Krory poussèrent pour devenir des crocs, Lavi saisit son maillet qui doubla de volume et le vieil homme joignit ses mains, tous ça dans un…

-Innocence, activation !

Mais on nage en plein délire là ! C'est quoi ça ? Je rêve c'est ça, ou alors je suis devenue folle … Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! La façade de l'immeuble s'écroula, nous emportant avec. J'étais resté seule dans les décombres pendant que les autres combattaient ses… choses. Une vision s'imposa dans mon esprit, l'espèce de machine qui m'avait attaqué 5 ans plus tôt, je portais inconsciemment ma main à mon chapelet dans un geste de réconfort. Il y en avait énormément, beaucoup trop, ils ne pourraient pas tous les vaincre pas en même temps, mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient ?! Il fallait prévenir les gens du village, ils fallaient qu'ils s'enfuient. J'allais me lever quand il y eu une grosse explosion Allen les avait tous abattu d'un coup. Je soupirai de soulagement et décidai enfin à me redresser, je me dirigeai vers l'albinos.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Weiss ?!

Je me retournai reconnaissant très bien la voix aiguë.

-Emilie ! L'étreignis-je, tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Et les autres.

Elle eut un sourire effrayant, je la lâchai et elle tomba au sol en se contorsionnant d'une façon atroce.

-Allen ! Hurlais-je, Allen aide là elle ne va pas bien !

Il courut vers moi, toute animosité envers moi semblait être envolée. Calmement il me dit de reculer, je résistai regardant avec horreur mon amie se déchirer pour laisser apparaître une autre immondice. Cette chose était différente des autres, elle ressemblait plus à un jouet qu'a un gros ballon, elle avait une grosse tête de poupon avec un cœur tracé sur la joue et sur son corps on pouvait voir le signe « mort » en gros.

-E…Emilie ? Demandais-je faiblement.

Je pâlis (dur de le voir avec ma peau blanche) quand la chose se tournait vers moi.

-Donnes-moi l'innocence fillette, ordonna-t-elle.

Par réflexe je saisis mon collier, je savais que c'était ça qu'ils voulaient mais pour rien au monde je ne leur donnerai. Ce chapelet appartient à ma famille, mon père me la laisser avant de mourir, pas que je sois une fervente catholique mais cette croix était mon dernier souvenir matériel de lui. Les garçons habillés en noir me regardèrent étrangement, ils réagir rapidement et éliminèrent Emilie, ou plutôt la chose qu'était devenue Emilie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Geignis-je en regardant le village de mon enfance dévasté.

Quelques rares survivants sortirent de leur cachette, tous les regards de reproches convergèrent dans ma direction. Encore une fois j'étais accusé d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis mais cette fois j'étais sûre qu'ils n'allait pas que m'enfermer, je le savais, ça se lisait dans leurs yeux. Accablée je tombai à genoux, je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

Doucement Lavi et Allen s'approchèrent, ils posèrent leurs mains sur mes épaules et me sourirent.

-Tu viens avec nous à la congrégation.

OoOoOoO

-Alors vous êtes exorcistes ?! M'exclamais-je.

Lavi acquiesça en souriant.

-Et les choses que l'on à vu sont des akumas, continuais-je.

-Oui, ce sont les jouets du comte millénaire, précisa Allen.

Je me rassis correctement mon siège, les secousses du train me donnant mal au ventre. J'étais en route pour un lieu inconnu appelé congrégation, un ordre au service du Vatican composé d'exorcistes, de scientifiques, et d'autres personnes ayant pour rôle de déjouer les plans d'un prince millénaire fou et de retrouver les morceaux d'un cube appelés innocence. J'aurai simplement fait enfermé la personne qui m'aurait dit ça il y a quelques jours.

-Weiss, commença Lavi.

Je n'appréciai pas le regard gêné qu'il m'adressa, il allait aborder un sujet épineux…

-Hum ? Grommelais-je simplement.

-Tu fais partie des enfants maudits… Pour ça il faut être maudit …

Belle déduction. Oublie tout de suite la question que tu veux me poser… Il ignora le regard noir que je lui adressai et continua.

- …Par un akuma. Qui as-tu essayé de faire revivre pour attirer le comte ?

Je soupirai imperceptiblement, son grand père lui envoya un coup de pied sauté pour son indiscrétion évidente. Allen et Krory eux s'étaient figés en voyant que j'allai répondre.

-J'ai essayé de faire ressusciter Gunther, répondis-je avec un sourire mutin, c'était mon chien, il est décédé quand j'avais 10 ans, il n'a pas apprécié le fait d'être dans un corps d'homme alors il m'a maudit.

Un silence pesant s'insinua dans la cabine. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, même le papy panda, je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire et me donner un peu de crédibilité mais je ne tins pas longtemps et explosa d'un rire tonitruant. A peine deux heures après nous étions à notre arrêt, je descendis avant les autres, pressée d'arriver.

-Weiss, m'appela Allen, ne t'éloigne pas comme ça.

-On dirait une gamine de 12 ans, soupira le Bookman senior. On ne dirait pas du tout qu'elle est plus vieille que toi Allen.

Je lui tirai la langue et pris ma petite valise. Je remontai mes bas rayé, ajustai ma jupe et mon nœud, nous étions désormais devant une tête gigantesque en pierre, c'était plutôt… troublant. Il se mit à hurler pour une raison inconnue. Je me mis à crier à mon tour et me cachai derrière Krory.

-Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bégayais-je effrayée par ses cris d'alerte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Allen, j'ai déjà subis ça, ainsi qu'un autre exorciste qui est comme nous. Mais le gardien devrait avoir l'habitude maintenant, quoique il doit être traumatisé après avoir failli être détruit par Saori alors qu'il criait pour alerter les autres. L'essentiel c'est que cet abruti de kendoka ne sera pas là pour nous accueillir cette fois puisqu'il est en mission.

Une goutte de sueur tomba le long de ma tempe, serais-je tomber chez des dingues ? Et cette statue qui continuait de hurler.

-Désolé pour toi pouce de soja mais je suis rentré plus tôt.

Un éclat argenté passa entre nous et alla s'abattre sur l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs combattait désormais contre Allen, son sabre tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Je me sentis bousculée par quelque chose.

-Ne reste pas au milieu du chemin, tu gênes, fit une voix l'air énervée.

Je me retournai pour tomber une femme plus grande que moi, ses cheveux blond vénitien était attaché dans un chignon lâche d'où s'échapper quelque mèche, mais ce qui m'intriguai le plus chez elle fut ces yeux, l'un était d'un rouge carmin alors que l'autre allait dans les ton marron noisette. C'était la première fois que je voyais une personne aux yeux verrons. Elle était fascinante en quelque sorte.

-Tu es sourde ou quoi ?!S'énerva t-elle. Je t'ai dit de…DEGAGER !

Sur le dernier mot elle me frappa avec une telle puissance que je volai plusieurs mètres plus loin…hors de son passage. J'atterris dans une position peu flatteuse, le postérieur en l'air et la tête au sol, assommée.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de continuer sous les regards consternés de mes nouveaux camarades.

-Cette fois s'en est fini de toi Moyashi !

-Ne t'y crois pas trop Bakanda !

Une nouvelle veine apparue sur leurs fronts, signe qu'ils arrivaient à s'énerver encore plus. C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts arriva pour les séparer, leur donnant un coup de pied à chacun les envoyant balader plus loin.

-Aïe, Lenalee ça fait mal ! Se plaignis le plus jeune.

-Tu as toujours été faible le nain, railla l'homme au sabre.

-Kanda ça suffit, sourit « Lenalee », tu dois être fatigué.

-Surtout avec cette femme, désigna l'épéiste en soupirant, j'ai crû devenir fou avec ses sautes d'humeur.

-Je t'ai entendu Yù, déclara la blonde déjà devant la porte.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il saisit son arme qui avait repris sa forme initiale et rentra à la suite de sa coéquipière en esquivant un coup donné par celle-ci. La jeune femme qui les avait arrêté plus tôt vint à ma rencontre et m'aida à me lever.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Lenalee Lee. Tu dois être la jeune fille qui possède l'innocence que devait récupérer Allen et Lavi.

Je lui rendis son sourire et la suivit à l'intérieur, au moins le gardien avait fini de hurler. Les autres nous suivirent aussi étant donné que c'était leur mission.

-Tu es une enfant maudite ?demanda la jeune exorciste.

Je ne répondis pas, pensant que la réponse semblait évidente.

-Tu as un pentacle ? Où ça ?

-J'en ai pas, il faut être blessé par l'akuma pour en avoir un.

-Oh.

Elle continua son interrogatoire n'ayant pas la finesse de Lavi qui lui à arrêté ses questions lorsqu'il à comprit que je lui mentais. Je finis pas ne plus répondre, jugeant ses questions trop personnels pour une personne que je venais à peine de rencontrer. Quelque chose dans son attitude me déplaisait, elle semblait trop parfaite, trop gentille pour être honnête. Tout le monde la saluait, et elle rendait leurs sourires, pourtant quelque chose dans son regard était figé, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une habitude, une chose que l'on fait sans y mettre les sentiments. Elle me paraissait _hypocrite_. Elle me guida vers ce qui semblait être un bureau, les autres exorcistes présents dans le groupe était de plus en plus stressé au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait.

-Grand frère, entra-t-elle, l'équipe d'Allen et Lavi est de retour.

Un détail me choqua dans sa phrase. Pourquoi ne citait-elle qu'eux ? Il y avait Krory et papy panda aussi. Je détaillai la pièce où je me trouvais, le bureau n'était même pas visible à travers les piles de feuilles et de dossiers, cette pièce était un vrai capharnaüm, tout était en désordre et l'on ne pouvait avancé sans marcher sur quelque chose. A travers se débarras pas possible une silhouette à lunettes sauta sur notre guide.

-Lenaleeeeee !

-Grand frère ce n'est pas le moment, sourit-elle gênée.

Le dit grand frère recula légèrement, sécha ses larmes et se moucha bruyamment.

-Mais tu avais tellement manqué à ton grand frère adoré, renifla-t-il.

-Je ne suis partie que 5 minutes…

Sister complex devinais-je tout de suite, je n'avais déjà entendu parlé sans jamais en avoir vu, son cas semblait grave. La petite sœur s'éloigna me laissant en vue à ce malade.

-Oh, mais voilà donc nos cher Allen Walker, Lavi, Bookman et Krory qui sont rentré, la mission s'est bien passée ? Tiens mais qui est cette jeune fille ?

-La mission s'est plutôt bien passée mais le problème c'est que plus de la moitié du village était des akumas, nous avons put récupérer l'innocence avant eux, expliqua le vieux Bookman. C'est cette jeune fille qui l'a possède mais nous ne savons pas si elle est compatible tout de fois.

Je me tortillais sous leurs regards perçants, je trouvais cet homme aux lunettes plutôt effrayant, il avait le visage d'un gamin devant ses cadeaux de noël. Il sourit et se présenta

-Je suis Komui Lee, le grand intendant du QG de la congrégation, là où tu te trouves.

-Je suis Weiss Brumer, enchanté, dis-je un peu intimidé.

-Quel âge as-tu mon enfant ?

Enfant ? Je fronçais les sourcils de désapprobations.

-Je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais le terme enfant ne me convient plus depuis un moment, j'ai dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, répondis-je cassante. Je ne suis plus une gamine, j'ai 20 ans.

Les exorcistes qui m'accompagnaient eurent un regard lourd de sens, je leur en envoyai un sombre. Il est vrai que _parfois_ il m'arrive de me laissé submergé par mon esprit enfantin, et comme je n'ai aucun contrôle de ma personne ça arrive tout le temps. Il balbutia des excuses et commença à me faire la présentation de l'organisation, tout ce qui concernait les exorcistes, bref, tout le bla bla inutile que je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter. Il en vint au sujet qui m'intéressait.

-Il faut faire identifier l'innocence que tu portes par Hevlaska.

- Mon innocence?

-Nous ne pouvons pas dire tout de suite que tu es compatibles avec, puisque que tu en sembles pas l'avoir encore activé.

Je serrai ma croix et reculai, je ne voulais pas qu'il me la prenne, s'il elle venait à être donné à quelque d'autre je ne l'accepterai pas. Il remarqua mon trouble et eut un regard compatissant, doucement il tendit la main vers moi, j'hésitai avant de lui remettre mon chapelet. Il me remercia et partit avec dans une sorte d'élévateur en pyramide en dehors du bureau et descendit. Un homme blond me conduit à l'étage où se trouvaient les quartiers des exorcistes.

-Moi c'est Reever , se présenta-t-il, je suis dans le département scientifique, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à venir nous voir.

-Vous êtes payez pour ça dans le département scientifique ? Demandais-je avec un visage neutre.

Il rit et me laissa devant ma chambre, j'étais plutôt contente d'être ici, la chambre sera forcément mieux que dans la maison d'incarcération. Je pris une bouffée d'air et entrai dans la pièce. Elle était plutôt simple, des murs blanc et nus, il y avait une armoire au fond à droite d'une toute petite fenêtre, à gauche un bureau où s'entassait plusieurs rapports. De chaque côté de la porte se trouvaient deux lits simples, l'un était occupé par un sac de voyages.

-Alors je vais partager ma chambre ? Soupirais-je.

Je pris mon propre sac et me dirigeai vers l'armoire, je l'ouvris. Une avalanche de papier m'ensevelit, je m'immergeai difficilement du papier glacé des photos… des photos ? J'en pris une et me figea, en pris une autre et une autre…

-Ce sont… toutes des photos de… Lavi, remarquais-je.

Je me levai et regardai dans le meuble, il y avait une petite poupée à l'effigie du bookman, d'autres photos et d'autres objets se rapportant à lui. Mon sang se glaça face à cette découverte et là je la vis… Une toute petite ampoule qui clignotait en haut des portes, un système d'alarme.

-Tu as découvert, entendis-je.

Je frissonnai en reconnaissant la voix pour l'avoir croisé plus tôt.

-Ce…je n'ai…

-Tuu aas touuut vuuu.

-Je…euh… non ! Non, c'est faux, je n'ai rien vu ! Mentis-je par instinct de survis.

La personne que je redoutais referma doucement la porte scellant mon destin, elle se retourna vers moi et ses yeux qui m'avaient tant fascinés tout à l'heure étaient désormais vides de sentiments. La seule pensée qui me vint fut « je vais mourir. »

-Tu vas oublié, me promit-elle.

A ce moment on put entendre dans tout le QG le hurlement perçant d'une fille traumatisée à jamais par sa camarade de chambre.

-Alors c'est ça ! Rigola-t-elle, tu es ma nouvelle camarade de chambre !

Elle qui avait été si brutale tout à l'heure semblait amicale et sympathique, elle complètement changée de personnalité en quelques secondes. La blonde couchée sur son lit souriait tendrement, ses cheveux blonds détaché.

-C'est bizarre, pensais-je tout haut.

-De quoi ? S'enquit-elle avec un énième sourire qui me fit frissonner.

-Tu m'as frappé tout à l'heure et maintenant tu es si gentille avec moi.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna-t-elle, je ne t'ai pas frappée, tu as du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle semblait sincère, ce qui m'effrayai encore plus. Peut-être souffrait-t-elle d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Je frissonnais… Ce n'était pas très bon signe.

-Moi c'est Elena Korolenko, j'ai 20 ans, ça fait presque 10 ans que je suis à la congrégation de l'ombre, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas.

-Euh, eh bien merci. Tu as un nom plutôt original.

-Je suis russe c'est pour ça.

Je vis un éclat meurtrier passer sur son oeil rouge et n'osai plus bouger d'un pouce. Elle était vraiment étrange… Elle bailla et me jeta un regard significatif.

-Je vais faire un tour, déclarais-je en ouvrant la porte comprenant parfaitement le message.

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna avant de s'endormir. Je sortis discrètement et allai dans une direction aléatoire, je ne croisai presque personne, il devait déjà faire nuit et les couloirs étaient glacials, je continuai ma promenade et arrivai à ce qu'il semblait être la salle d'entraînement. C'était une pièce circulaire, assez grande, à l'intérieur se trouvait déjà quelqu'un … Ke… Ko…Kidan je crois. Il s'entraînait à l'épée, enchaînant quelques mouvements, j'étais absorbé par la force et le respect qu'il dégageait, chaque coup de lame était mortel à ses ennemis imaginaires. Ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés en catogan volaient derrière lui le rendant irréel. Je m'avançai encore un peu pour mieux voir quand mon pied percuta une pierre proche.

-Qui est là ? Pouce de soja c'est toi ?

Je sortis de derrière un pilier et me présenta face à lui, il n'eut même pas un regard pour moi.

-Voilà quelqu'un d'encore plus petit, maugréa-t-il.

J'avisai la pierre près de mon pied, la seul question qui me retenais de la lui jeter en pleine face était « N'ais-je reçu assez de bosses pour aujourd'hui ? »

-Hé ! M'apostropha-t-il, si tu ne veux pas t'entraîner tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'es même pas exorciste…

-Et alors ? Grognai-je.

-Et alors ? Pars c'est tout, tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Je lui adressai un geste de la main malpolie et m'assis en le défiant du regard. Je le vis serrer un peu plus son épée…

-Voilà un geste peu élégant venant d'une femme…

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de respect venant de toi, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner, le narguais-je.

Il se crispa et reprit son entraînement. Je m'installai plus confortablement et sortis un bonbon. Je le suçotai avec d'horribles bruits de succions dans le but de le mettre hors de lui.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il subitement arrêtant ses mouvements et j'arrêtai mes suçotements en même temps.

-Est-ce nécessaire que je le dise?

Il se crispa et se retourna complètement vers moi, ses yeux noirs et froids comme la glace me rappelèrent ceux des personnes méprisantes du centre. Je serrai les poings pour éviter de trembler et sourit. Il fronçai les sourcils face à ma provocation et reposa une nouvelle fois sa question.

-Eh bien, je m'appelle Weiss, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

-Ce nom te va bien.

Je sursautai au compliment, peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais que ça…

-Weiss signifie blanc en allemand non ? Ça convient à ta peau couleur cadavérique et tes cheveux d'un blanc écoeurant.

Je retire ce que je viens de penser, ce type est un véritable enfoiré.

-Tu as quelque chose contre moi le glaçon ?! Me levais-je.

Il pointa son sabre entre mes deux yeux, quand s'était-il approché aussi près ?

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

J'étais tenté de dire « rien » mais je n'allais pas m'aplatir devant lui, pas la première fois, sinon il n'allait pas se priver pour m'écraser à chaque fois que l'envie le prendrait. Enfin, si je reste ici. J'haussais les épaules.

-C'est le fait que je t'ai insulté de glaçon qui te gêne ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es frigide après tout Kadan.

-C'est Kanda idiote !

Je rougis violement de gêne, ce n'est pas de ma faute, il n'avait qu'à se présenter ! Il eut un sourire sadique, déposa son arme près d'un pilier et revint vers moi.

-Je te propose un combat, à mains nues bien sûr… je vais essayé de ne pas te tuer. Tu dois être remise à ta place pour ton insolence. Ça ne sera qu'un entraînement pour moi.

J'émis un claquement agacé, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que j'allais être battue ? J'ai passé ma vie à me battre contre ceux qui ne supportaient pas ma vue. Il avait le même regard qu'eux alors je n'aurai aucun regret à frapper son beau visage. J'acceptai sa proposition en souriant. Il se mit en position de combat et attendit. Je toussotai légèrement, j'ai dit que j'allai le battre mais je n'ai jamais affronté quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en la matière. Peut être ais-je été trop optimiste… Je mis mes poings devant mon visage en position de boxe ce qui déclencha un sourire moqueur. Je me précipitai vers lui et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me retrouvai violement plaqué au sol, sa main sous ma gorge.

-Eh bien, tu sembles plus faible que je ne le croyais, tu avais la langue pourtant bien tendue tout à l'heure.

-L'expression c'est avoir la langue bien _pendue_ crétin.

Je me remis sur mes pieds et repartis à l'assaut avant de me retrouver une nouvelle fois au sol avec un pincement au niveau de l'abdomen. J'allais avoir des bleus demain. Je me relevai péniblement et attaquai de nouveau, cette fois j'évitai sa main et enchaîna avec un nouveau coup, il parut surprit un instant mais il me renvoya au sol en balayant mes jambes avec la sienne. Notre affrontement se déroula ainsi pendant un bon moment, j'haletai pendant que lui semblait aussi frais qu'au début. J'attaquai comme les fois précédentes, mais sans grande conviction, je ne m'attendis pas à recevoir un coup trois fois plus fort que les autres, il enfonça son tibia dans mon estomac et qui me propulsa dans le mur. Je me le pris de plein fouet et créa un impact.

- Merde, jura-t-il, je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à moi, je crachai un peu de sang, je m'étais mordu la langue et j'avais mal à la tête. Il tendit la main devant mon visage, m'obstruant légèrement la vue, je revis tout les hommes qui avais levé la main sur moi, tout ces enfoirés qui m'avaient frappés juste parce que je ne leur plaisais pas, presque comme lui.

-Ça v…

Je claquai sèchement sa main pour l'écarter, j'essuyai le sang qui coulait de mon nez et je me relevai en m'aidant du mur abîmé. Il me regardait surpris et j'eus un rictus.

-C'est fini, conclus-je, j'admets ma défaite pour aujourd'hui.

Je sortis avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, je traversai rapidement les couloirs, rentrai dans ma chambre et m'affalai lourdement sur mon lit. Je m'endormis aisément et encore habillée. Je m'étais pris une sacrée dérouillée.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lue ;) J'espère que ça a été assez long.

Weiss: T'es bien contente que quelqu'un lise enfin l'une de tes créations hein ? *niark* *niark* Tout ça grâce à moi.

Elena: Au final, c'est moi la folle dans l'histoire ? -_-'

Schizophrène, pas folle, et fétichiste.

Weiss: Elle est effrayante...

Elena: Tu as dit quoi ? *_*  
On va y aller ^^

Sayonara

Rin


	3. Chapitre 2

Eh bien voilà, le chapitre 2, j'ai mis un plus de temps. Mais bon... Je n'aurai jamais crû dire ça un jour mais peut-être l'ais-je fait un peu trop long... o_o

En tout cas c'est posté et j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'essayerai d'être régulière et de vous poster ça chaque semaine ou toute les deux semaines (autant viser grand x))

* * *

Chapitre II

-Hé bien Weiss, aujourd'hui tu vas venir voir Hevlaska avec moi, sourit Komui.

J'acquiesçai calmement malgré mon stress grandissant. Et si je n'étais pas compatible ? Si je n'arrivais pas à me synchroniser avec mon chapelet ? Je ne veux pas m'en séparer et je ne veux pas retourner au village…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, essaya-t-il de me rassurer, tout se passera bien.

J'hochai de la tête à nouveau, je le suivi sur l'étrange passerelle par laquelle je l'avais vu descendre hier qui se déplaça quand je fus dessus. Nous arrivâmes plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré et sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais devant une entité blanche et féminine. Elle était grande, très grande et impressionnante mais étrangement je n'avais pas peur. Je ne criai pas devant elle, mais j'avais affreusement mal à la tête. Elle posa son front contre le mien et amena ma croix à notre niveau.

-_Essayes de l'activer, me demanda-t-elle._

-Euh d'accord, je veux bien mais… comment ?

-_As-tu déjà eu l'impression de l'avoir activer une fois ? _

L « assassinat » que j'avais commis à mes 15 ans me revint en mémoire, mon professeur s'était transformé en akuma et j'avais réussi à m'en sortir mais je ne me souvenais pas comment. Je suis sûre maintenant que c'était grâce à l'innocence.

-Oui une fois je crois, lui répondis-je.

-_Essayes de ressentir ce que tu ressentais à ce moment._

Je fermais les yeux et retrouvais à contre cœur dans la salle de classe, mon professeur était là en train de s'énerver une nouvelle fois pour rien. Il n'avait rien à me reprocher pourtant, mes devoirs étaient faits et j'étais sûre d'avoir tout bon et pourtant il était en train de passer ses nerfs sur moi, me traitant d'incapable… Et puis il s'était arrêté, d'un coup, et s'était ouvert en deux pour laisser place à l'akuma. La colère que je ressentais plus tôt avait laissé place à la terreur, j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir. « Je vais mourir… je vais mourir …je vais… »

Un souffle d'air me fit rouvrir les yeux, mon chapelet à côté de moi brillait d'une lumière verte puis peu à peu il se transforma, il grandit et se changea en une croix qui faisait presque ma taille… Une croix ? Alors c'était ça mon innocence ? Je tendis la main vers elle sans l'atteindre, le front toujours collé à celui d'Hevlaska.

-_Niveau de synchronisation…5…10…30…70...80 %._

J'attrapai enfin l'arme, il s'avérait que seul la branche principale n'était pas coupante, je léchai doucement la plaie que je m'étais faite en touchant les branches supérieures. Hev' me déposa au sol et Komui me rejoignit un sourire accrocher aux lèvres.

-Eh bien satisfaite ? Tu fais enfin partie des exorcistes.

J'hochai la tête, il me conseilla d'aller annoncer a nouvelle aux autres. Je détachai ma cravate et l'enroulai autour de ma main ensanglantée.

-Ils doivent être à la salle d'entraînement à cette heure-ci. Quoique Allen doit être en train de manger. Enfin…

Je le laissai continuer tout seul et me dirigeai vers la sortie, j'atteins assez vite la salle d'entraînement où je m'étais fait battre hier. J'y retrouvai Kanda et Allen qui se battaient au centre tandis que Lavi, Panda, Marie, un exorciste que j'avais rencontré ce matin, et Elena regardaient légèrement en retrait. Ce fut ma « colocataire » qui vint vers moi, elle semblait de bonne humeur.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui montrais mon chapelet avec fierté, elle me félicita et me tira jusqu'au reste du groupe, Lavi et Marie me saluèrent gaiement pendant que papy Panda était absorbé par le combat devant lui. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil que l'impact que j'avais fait hier avait disparu, le roux commença à me parler joyeusement. J'allai lui répondre quand je sentis que l'on m'observait, je me retournai pour voir la blonde qui me regardait méchamment, son côté sombre était ressortit. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et m'éloignai discrètement du garçon au bandana.

-Qui gagne ? Demandais-je.

-Ils sont ex-aequo comme d'habitude, annonça Marie, mais il semblerait que ça ne va pas durer encore longtemps. Je m'appuyai sur un petit muret quand comme pour confirmer les dires de l'exorciste aveugle un événement vint les interrompre.

-WALLLLKKKEEEERRRRR !

Un homme portant un uniforme d'exorciste étrange venait de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied et avait hurler le nom d'Allen. Les deux combattants se retournèrent comme un seul homme, le garçon aux cheveux blancs soupira en reconnaissant le protagoniste qui venait les déranger. Je profitai du silence et du fait que la poussière soit retombée pour détailler le nouvel arrivant, il portait une capuche et son uniforme ne comportait pas de manches, laissant voir ses bras à la peau bronzée. Il semblait passablement énervé et tremblait face au manque de réactions de l'assemblée.

-Walker ! Cette fois je vais te prouver que c'est moi le plus fort ! Cria-t-il en le montrant du doigt.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je à la personne la plus proche de moi c'est-à-dire Lavi.

-Je te présente Saori, il est rentré à la congrégation i ans, il a à peu près le même âge qu'Allen et c'est lui le deux… troisième enfant maudit présent dans l'ordre en te comptant dedans. Il est un peu spécial.

Saori ? N'est-ce pas celui dont on m'a parlé hier ? Celui qui a failli détruire la statue à son arrivée ? Il retira sa capuche et je pus admirer ses cheveux blancs si semblables aux miens et à ceux d'Allen. Ses cheveux juraient incroyablement avec sa peau basanée. Il devait venir d'un pays ensoleillé…

-Cette fois Walker, je n'activerai pas mon innocence, je te battrai à la loyale ! Ahahahaa

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et partit dans un rire parfaitement ridicule. Kanda soupira et rejoignit son ami roux, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer son combat, son regard croisa le mien, il allait dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêchai en me détournant et en me concentrant volontairement sur le nouvel affrontement qu'il y allait avoir lieu.

-Alors Walker, tu as tellement peur que tu en as perdu ta langue ?

-Saori, est-ce vraiment nécessaire aujourd'hui, tu viens à peine de rentrer de mission, tenta Allen. Et puis j'étais occupé avec Kandada là.

Il faillit se prendre une pierre venant du kendoka mais il l'évita aisément et eu un sourire démoniaque, sans crier gare Saori se jeta sur le jeune exorciste qui avait vu le coup venir. S'en suivit une bataille où presque toute la salle fut détruite ameutant les bedeaux du coin qui semblaient avoir l'habitude, le vieux Bookman fit apparaître de nulle part une table et lança les paris qui allèrent de bon train pour Allen, certains pourtant misaient sur l'autre garçon à la peau brune. Je pariai sur le favori et engouffrai un nouveau bonbon … Etrangement Allen était en train de se faire dominer, les cris de ses supporters fusaient de partout, l'encourageant à gagner pour que eux gagnent à leur tour. Il semblait perdre quand je remarquai son petit sourire sournois, je crois que je suis la seule à l'avoir vu… Ce gars prépare quelque chose… Je le vis fouiller dans sa poche, il n'allait tout de même pas sortir une arme ?! C'est déloyal.

-Atten… Criais-je à l'attention de Saori.

Il ne m'entendit pas et sauta sur le jeune exorciste, celui-ci eut un geste vif et sortit de la poche… Un énorme dango, qui fit arrêter net son adversaire.

-Je sais que tu as faim quand tu rentres…, dit le jeune exorciste avec une voix sombre.

Il eu un gros silence, chacun se regardant avec étonnement, essayant de comprendre la situation. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'était les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient au front du bronzé, il semblait proie à un grand dilemme intérieur. Soudain il s'assit en tailleur et attrapa le dango, admettant sa défaite.

-Je te laisse pour cette fois, déclara-t-il.

Allen hocha la tête avec satisfaction et en sortit un deuxième pour lui, mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien mettre tous ça ?! Tout le monde partit, déçu que le combat se finisse ainsi, les autres se rapprochèrent des deux exorcistes en train de déguster leurs dango. Je les retrouvai après avoir récupérer ma récompense pour avoir parié.

-Faut toujours que tu te fasses avoir Saori, rigola Lavi en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est idiot, ajouta Elena.

-La ferme, vieille femme ! S'écria le concerné la bouche pleine.

Je la retins avant qu'elle ne fasse un massacre, j'en ressorti avec une grosse bosse… Même après l'énorme friandise qu'ils venaient d'engloutir les ventres des deux exorcistes grondèrent, réclamant impérieusement un repas digne. Nous décidâmes d'aller déjeuner tout ensemble voyant que l'heure de midi était proche. Je fus impressionné par la quantité de nourriture prise par Allen, Saori et. Elena. Notre table fut remplie par d'énorme montagne de différents mets. Où est-ce qu'ils mettent tout ça ?

-Nous sommes de types symbiotiques, expliqua la russe entre deux bouchées.

-Quelle est la différence ? Demandais-je un peu perdue en la regardant avalant son troisième plat.

-Les types symbiotiques possèdent leur innocence dans une des parties de leur corps, continua Lavi, alors nous, les types équipements notre innocence se trouve dans un objet.

-Ah ok, donc Allen c'est son bras gauche, mais pour Saori et Elena c'est quoi ?

-Saori possède des cristaux d'innocence sur les mains et les pieds et Elena c'est dans son sang.

-Oh ok, pour toi Lavi c'est ton maillet, pour papy Panda c'est ses aiguilles, pour Kandy c'est son épée, énumérais-je.

J'entendis avec satisfaction le possesseur de mugen s'étouffer avec ses sobas à l'entente de son prénom déformé. Je lui offris un regard faussement étonné.

-Est-ce que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je innocemment.

Lavi pouffai tandis que les autres nous regardaient abasourdis, sauf les trois autres qui continuaient de manger. L'épéiste s'essuya la bouche et me fixa me promettant mille et une souffrance pour cet affront, malgré ma témérité je tremblai légèrement. Ces yeux froids se reconcentrèrent sur son repas qu'il finit rapidement pour pouvoir s'éloigner de nous. La table qui était relativement calme jusque là s'agita à l'arrivée des scientifiques, nous étions beaucoup et je fus agréablement étonnée par l'étrange atmosphère chaleureuse. Pour un ordre religieux je m'étais plutôt attendue à des dîners silencieux et impersonnels. Je me surpris à rigoler sincèrement avec eux. Plus tard Komui me convoqua dans son bureau, il était toujours dans le même état que la première fois que j'y étais entré si ce n'est pire.

-Je suis désolé Weiss, s »excusa-t-il avec un piètre sourire, tu viens à peine de rejoindre l'ordre…

-Quel est le problème ?

-J'ai une mission pour toi.

-Si c'est de suivre Lenalee pour savoir si elle a un copain c'est non.

-LENALEE A UN PETIT AMI ?! S'écria-t-il les larmes coulant déjà.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

-LENALEEEEEEEE !

Je l'empêchai de sortir de son bureau en lui faisant un croche-pied qui le fit s'étaler de tout son long. Je m'accroupis au niveau de sa tête, il sanglotait d'une façon misérable, geignant le prénom de sa petite sœur chérie.

-Quelle est ma mission Grand Intendant ?

-Suis Lenalee pour savoir si…

-Non, dis-je catégorique.

Il se leva et alla chercher un dossier sur son bureau et me le tendis.

-Tu iras avec une équipe à Tivoli, une ville italienne, il y a une activité suspecte.

-Quand vous dites suspecte vous parlez d'innocence ?

Il acquiesça, je saisis le dossier tiltant sur un détail.

-J'irai avec quelle équipe ?

-Tes coéquipiers seront Lavi, Bookman ne vous rejoindra que plus tard, Saori…

Ça va, pour l'instant le groupe semblait correct pour ma première mission, peut-être que tout ceci sera plus simple que je ne le pensais.

-Elena et Kanda, voila, ça fait beaucoup mais il y aura sûrement beaucoup d'akuma car l'innocence est beaucoup recherchée en ce moment. Et puis c'est ta première mission, il te faut être entouré.

Je n'écoutai pas la suite de ses recommandations, mon cerveau avait bloqué sur les noms des deux derniers… J'allais être avec la fille la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais vu et un garçon pire qu'associable, super… J'adressai un sourire forcé au grand intendant et partit préparer quelques affaires. Le jour du départ je dus me faire violence pour ne pas crier mon désespoir devant les petites embarcations, il était très tôt dans la matinée mais mes coéquipiers semblaient assez en forme pour se lancer des insultes. Nous ne tiendrons jamais tous en ensemble, cette formation était sans doute la pire qui aurait pus être imaginé… Elena était partagé entre le fait de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate devant Lavi, qui se faisait remettre à sa place par son grand-père, et entre Saori qui décidemment cherchait les ennuis et pour rajouté au vacarme ambiant Kanda n'arrêtais pas de me chercher des noises car il semblerait que ce soit de ma faute s'il devait se lever à une heure aussi invraisemblable.

-Tu voulais peut être partir en mission avec ton maître adoré, souris-je narquoisement.

-Toi, s'énerva-t-il, tu sais beaucoup de choses pour une personne qui vient d'arriver.

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeais vers l'intendant qui attendait sur le quai, nous réussîmes à monter relativement dans le calme, nous partions enfin pour l'Italie.

Le trajet fut éprouvant, mes coéquipiers se chamaillant à tour de rôle, j'allais enfin réussir à m'endormir quand Elena jeta un sac sur mes genoux.

-C'est ton uniforme, expliqua-t-elle, Komui n'a pas eu le temps de te le donner plus tôt, si tu veux il y a des toilettes où tu peux te changer.

J'acquiesçai en souriant et me précipitai pour me changer, j'enfilai rapidement la jupe rouge et mis plus de temps pour le manteau rouge et noir, ces uniformes étaient tous simplement magnifiques, même si ma chevelure et ma peau claire ressortait encore plus à cause des vêtements sombres j'étais fière de les porter. Je retournai dans la cabine où les regards se dirigèrent vers moi.

-Ça te va très bien, me complimenta sincèrement Lavi.

Je me pris un regard glacial de la part de la russe, toujours aussi jalouse. Il flottait une atmosphère gênée entre elle et le bookman junior, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là ? Je m'assis tranquillement à la seule place libre, Saori ayant pris la mienne, le seul petit, minuscule gros problème était qu'elle se trouvait à côté du kendoka.

-Hé la grosse, fais doucement la prochaine que tu t'assois, se plaignit-il, j'ai senti toute la banquette trembler.

Je laissai couler et finis par enfin m'endormir, je n'aimais pas trop dormir la journée mais nous nous étions levée trop tôt ce matin pour que j'arrive à résister aux bras si tentant de morphée. Elena à côté de moi me rejoignit plus tard aux royaumes des songes.

-Elle est peut être mignonne quand elle ne hurle pas, commenta le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs en détaillant la blonde devant lui.

Lavi évita volontairement la silhouette de la jeune femme mais acquiesça tout de même. Saori eut un sourire diabolique en voyant les joues légèrement rouges du roux.

-Hé bookman junior.

-Hum ?

-Tu connais Korolenko depuis longtemps non ?

-Oui et ?

-Elle est plutôt jolie non ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit, lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Lavi qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise décidai de détourne son attention.

-Et toi mon petit Yû, commença-t-il.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, abruti de lapin.

Malgré le regard froid qui le fit légèrement trembler le dit « lapin » (d'ailleurs pourquoi lapin ? se dit-il) ne se démonta pas

-Comment trouves-tu notre nouvelle recrue ?

-Faible, répondit Kanda sans aucun tact.

Les deux autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, ils s'attendaient à ce que l'épéiste écarte la question et n'y réponde pas.

-Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? Continua le borgne soudainement intéressé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es de la police ? Contra-t-il.

Lavi soupira, c'était trop beau, il avait été trop naïf pour croire qu'il aurait enfin une conversation correcte avec le kendoka, mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas commencé avec le sujet le plus facile. En tout cas sa tactique avait fonctionné, Saori ne lui posait plus de question à lui mais à l'autre garçon maintenant. Il était tranquille pendant un moment. Une fois à Tivoli, Elena nous mena à un charmant petit café, nous étions censé retrouvé un traqueur à ce endroit, les deux exorcistes en profitèrent pour commander leur quantité habituelle de nourriture, pour les autres nous nous contentions d'une boisson chaude

-Ah vous voilà exorcistes, nous interpella un homme portant le manteau beige des traqueurs.

Il s'assit à notre table qui était déjà bien remplie et commença à nous faire un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé et qui n'était pas répertorié dans le rapport.

-Vous savez déjà qu'il y a une forme d'innocence dans la ville, mais nous n'arrivons pas à la localisé précisément, tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il y a quelques jours un akuma à été abattu, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'exorcistes nous en avons donc déduit que c'était un compatible avec sa propre innocence.

-Et vers où pensez-vous que l'innocence se trouve ? Demanda Kanda qui voulait en finir rapidement.

-Vers le Nord-est de la ville, aux alentours des quartiers riches, c'est là que l'akuma a été éliminé.

Nous réfléchîmes à une solution tous ensemble malgré les bruits de mastications incessants que produisaient nos chers camarades qui n'avaient toujours pas finit de manger. Nous décidâmes de nous séparer en deux groupes, Lavi, Kanda, Saori ensemble tandis que je partais avec Elena, le traqueur qui travaillait toujours en solo ferait des recherches de son côté. Nous avions la charge d'enquêter dans le quartier dont nous avions parlé plus tôt, nous apprîmes ainsi que l'exécution de la machine du comte était passée pour un meurtre et qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille avait été jugé coupable et envoyé en prison, ce qui avait nourri les gorges chaudes du quartier.

-Quel dommage, avait gloussé une jeune fille, il était si mignon et c'était un bon parti, il devait succéder à l'entreprise de son père.

Rien à tirer de celle-ci…

-Quel honte pour la famille Adone, avait ricané une vieille mégère, eux qui ont toujours été si respectable voilà que leur fils adopté se retrouve en prison pour meurtre. Bien fait pour lui ! Il ne sera plus une source d'ennui pour sa pauvre mère.

Je serrai les dents en entendant presque les mêmes paroles que l'ont avait dites pour moi, « _elle ne sera plus une source d'ennui_ » « _c'est mieux comme ça_ », « _bien fait pour cette meurtrière_ » toutes ses bonnes et gentilles phrases qui me faisais les aimer encore plus… J'eus une soudaine envie de frapper cette grand-mère mais je me retins et demanda en souriant où se trouvait la maison des Adone. Si on peut parler de maison, car cette demeure ressemblait plus à une grande villa qu'à une maison de riche comme on en voyait beaucoup dans cette rue. Elena toqua et nous attendîmes patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Une femme à l'air pincé et en tenue de serviteur nous ouvrit.

-Si c'est pour rejoindre une secte, dit-elle en s'attardant sur nos vêtements, désolé mais mes maîtres ne sont pas intéressés.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe celle-là. Elle allait refermer quand ma coéquipière bloqua la porte de son pied.

-Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre qui s'est produit il y a peu de temps, annonça-t-elle simplement.

-Mais je croyais que l'affaire était résolue, le jeune maître à déjà été jugé non ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il y a eut un rebondissement, m'empressais-je d'ajouter en voyant son air perplexe.

Elle finit par nous laisser entrer et appela les propriétaires de la maison. Un homme au visage bourru et à la moustache noire apparut, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de l'immense salon et nous invitât à faire de même.

-Notre fils n'est pas coupable vous savez ? Déclara-t-il.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, cet homme au physique si sévère semblait pourtant doux et prévenant à l'égard de son fils quand il nous expliqua son point de vue. Environ une demi-heure après notre arrivé, une femme élégante et d'une beauté européenne nous rejoignit, elle avait de gros cernes violets et ses yeux rouges témoignaient de son désarroi. Elena ne sembla pas en prendre compte et posa ses questions sans délicatesse, l'urgence de la situation n'en le permettait pas. Les parents nous expliquèrent que leur fils adoptif avait toujours était un peu différent, quelque chose semblait l'avoir traumatisé dans son ancien orphelinat au Japon et il possèderait des capacités extraordinaires. Bref ils le décrivaient comme un garçon merveilleux et fantastique avec des pouvoirs surnaturels et incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Peut-être étaient-ils un peu trop aimant de leur fils pour nous donner une description décente de leur enfant. Je les remerciai pendant qu'Elena se dirigeai vers la porte.

-Nous n'obtiendrons rien de plus avec eux, grogna-t-elle. Mais je pense que ce garçon est impliqué avec l'innocence, il faut en parler avec les autres.

Nous nous dirigions vers le café de tout à l'heure quand une explosion et un cri perçant se firent entendre derrière nous, là où se trouvait la villa.

-Un akuma, m'écriais-je.

-Vas chercher les autres, je m'en occupe, m'ordonna Elena en s'élança vers l'amas de poussière qu'avait provoqué l'explosion. Dis-leur ce que nous avons appris

-Mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà hors de vue. Je courus à travers toute la ville avant d'enfin les retrouver devant ce qu'il semblait être un hôtel.

-Hé ! Les garçons !

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et je remarquai du coin de l'œil que papy panda les avait rejoins.

-Weiss ? Que t'arrives-t-il ? S'inquiéta Lavi en me voyant essoufflée.

Je leur expliquai rapidement la théorie de la blonde comme quoi le fils de la famille Adone serait mêlé à l'histoire.

-Il y a eut une explosion, il faut aller l'aider ! Terminais-je enfin.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura le bookman senior, si c'est Elena elle s'en sortira très bien.

Comme pour confirmer la jeune fille posa une main sur mon épaule avec un grand sourire, je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Je m'énervai contre elle et son imprudence.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, dit-elle d'une vois douce, regardes je n'ai rien.

-Mais je me suis inquiétée ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Grondais-je.

-Mais oui mais oui, promis.

Ne voyant que je ne me calmais pas elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement sous l'œil interloqué des autres.

-Elle doit être fatiguée, lurent-ils sur ses lèvres.

Je la repoussai doucement et la remerciai, je rougis un peu en percutant que les autres avaient vu ça.

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'en plus d'être faible, tu as les nerfs fragiles, se moqua Kanda qui décidemment ne m'aimait pas.

Lavi me retint d'un bras de le tabasser et nous rentrâmes dans l'hôtel en face de nous, il fallait penser un plan. Nous avions une idée d'où se trouvait l'innocence, le seul problème était que nous ne savions pas comment la récupérer _légalement._

-Ils n'accepteront pas de le libérer simplement, demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non. Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire.

-On a qu'a foncé dans el tas et on verra, proposa Saori.

Kanda semblait satisfait de cette alternative, tout cela serait réglé plus vite qu'avec un plan compliqué et s'il y avait des problèmes ce serait à la congrégation d'arrangé le tout. Mais le papy bookman voulait faire les choses en finesse. Ils semblaient tellement en désaccords qu'ils commencèrent à se disputer entraînant les autres, je m'écartai légèrement pour éviter un coussin et m'assis au sol en mangeant un bonbon italien fourni par l'établissement.

-On a qu'à prétexter une demande de visite et on enlève rapidement et discrètement et voilà tout est réglé ! S'exclama le garçon à la peau basanée.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, lui expliquais-je, les jeunes meurtriers sont isolés du reste des autres détenus, car ils sont trop vifs et trop immatures pour éviter une altercation, c'est pour ça que la plupart sont soit placé en maison d'isolement soit dans une cellule à part.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Me demanda Lavi.

J'écartai sa question d'un geste de la main.

-Ce n'est pas important, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a toujours des galeries souterraines sous les vieilles prisons, les meurtriers et autres criminels dangereux se trouvent souvent dans les sous-sols. Il sera aisé de trouver un passage et d'aller directement vers sa cellule. En fait les prisons se ressemblent toutes je suppose.

-Tss, s'agaça l'épéiste, tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt.

Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse qui le déstabilisa. Tiens prends ça et culpabilises !

-Au risque de répéter Lavi, dit Elena en rougissant au prénom du roux, comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Et moi je dis que ça n'a aucune importance, insistais-je.

Comme si je pouvais leur dire que j'avais été moi-même enfermée pour meurtre dans une maison d'incarcération, en fait ma situation était exactement la même que celle de ce garçon. Ils lâchèrent l'affaire non sans un regard suspicieux, le lendemain toute la journée nous préparâmes l'évasion du fils Adone et vint rapidement le soir où nous devions entrer en action.

-Punaise c'est étroit ici, se plaignit ma coéquipière en se cognat la tête contre le plafond.

Je lui souris et continuai le chemin, j'étais en première dans la file, les autres avais finit par me laisser faire pour se diriger dans cette prison. Si mon résonnement était correct il fallait juste continuer sur ce chemin puis tourner à droite et normalement il devrait y avoir une porte. Je tournai donc à droite et tombai dans un cul de sac… très bien ce sera à gauche alors. Cette fois ce fut la bonne, j'ouvris la porte qui émit un horrible grincement et me faufilai le plus discrètement possible vers le mur opposé. Le ciel étant dégagé je pus continuer en étant éclairée par la lune. Je réussi à trouver sans problème le couloir des criminels dangereux, à cette heure-ci ils roupillaient déjà tous, une chance pour nous. Ayant rempli ma part du plan je laissai les autres passer devant moi, Lavi essayerait de trouver la clef dans le trousseau qu'Elena avait volé plus tôt à l'un des gardiens pendant que les trois derniers exorcistes rassureraient le détenu sur nos intentions. Nous arrivâmes devant les barreaux de sa cellule, au fond à droite sur un lit de fortune une masse informe se soulevait au fil de ses respirations.

-Hé, appela la russe en chuchotant, hého ! Adone ! Tu m'entends ?

On entendit un grognement et le lit grinça quand le fils de bonne famille se retourna. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant l'attroupement qu'il y avait devant ses barreaux. Il étouffa ensuite un cri et se précipitai dans notre direction, il glissa sur la pierre froide du sol et se rattrapa de justesse.

-Vous venez me délivrer ? Demanda-t-il pleins d'espoir.

Non, on ne fait que passer, fus-je tenter de répondre mais il risquait de mal le prendre. Je vis Saori se retourner près à lui envoyer la même pique que moi quand sa remarque s'étrangla dans sa gorge dans un petit gargouillement.

-S-Saïto ? Articula-t-il en se frottant les yeux n'y croyant pas.

« Saïto » écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha encore plus, coinçant presque sa tête entre les barreaux, je pus remarquer alors un détail qui m'avait échapper jusqu'à lors. Le garçon avait exactement le même visage que Saori, même si sa peau était plus blanche et ses cheveux noirs de jais ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes traits et exactement les mêmes étranges yeux dorés.

-Saori ? Appela le prisonnier, Saori c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'exorciste était accroché aux barreaux devant sa copie italienne, il rêvait, c'était ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça, jamais Saïto ne serait en…

-Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous en prison Saïto ?! S'énerva-t-il en baissant le son tout de même.

-Vous nous expliquez ? Demandais-je pour les autres qui étaient aussi perdu que moi.

-Plus tard, relativisa Lavi qui venait de trouver la clef, il faut sortir, tu nous expliqueras dehors.

Notre évasion fut un franc succès, comme quoi, je n'avais pas perdue la main … Saori regardais toujours l'italien avec de gros yeux comme s'il allait disparaître s'il clignait.

-Bien, souriais-je, maintenant que la mission est remplie on peut avoir des explications ?

-Eh bien…

-Par où commencer, s'exprima le garçon légèrement gêné, il se trouve que Saïto est mon frère jumeau. A la base nous sommes tout les deux japonais, nous avons été adoptés par deux familles différentes, moi par une famille espagnol et lui par une famille italienne apparemment.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air triste, je devinai qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose mais ne le fis pas remarquer, chacun ses secrets après tout.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, cassa cet abruti de Bakanda, mais ça ne nous dit pas où est l'innocence car il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir sur lui.

Je voulais lui en foutre une mais il n'avait pas totalement tort, il fallait en savoir plus sur ce qui c'était passé le jour du « meurtre » car comme pour le mien celui-ci n'en n'était pas un.

-Ils t'ont enlevé tes affaires quand tu es rentré, dit Elena en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête, dépitée.

Il affirma et remarqua enfin qu'il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon trop large et d'un boxer en pleine dans les rues de Tivoli. Il prit une jolie teinte carmin et demanda à allé autre part. Ils commencèrent à se diriger rapidement vers l'hôtel quand le kendoka se retourna.

-Hé l'idiote !

-Hum ? Fis-je d'une voix distraite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je mis ma main sur sa bouche lui intimant le silence. Et arriva enfin ce que j'attendais depuis tout à l'heure, la sirène retentit nous perçant les tympans et réveillant toute la ville. J'éclatai de rire me rappelant mes souvenirs de cavale pendant que lui me regardait croyant que j'étais devenue folle, les lumières commencèrent à s'allumer, je pris Kanda par le bras et commença à courir vers notre hôtel.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? S'agaça Elena en me voyant entrer dans la chambre toute essoufflée.

J'étais toujours en train de rire, plus d'un rire jaune les souvenirs de tout à l'heure en ayant réveillés d'autres plus douloureux.

-Euh mon petit Yû, s'inquiéta Lavi, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je me retournai et pris conscience que je l'avais baladé à travers la ville en lui tenant la main, je pris la même teinte que lui et le relâchai comme si je m'étais brûlée. Je me relevai et m'assit sur un des nombreux lits, mes coéquipiers me regardant étrangement.

-On revient à la case départ, soupira Panda, on n'a pas l'innocence et maintenant on à un évadé sur les bras.

Un nuage de dépression plana sur le petit groupe, tout ça pour rien ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une innocence ici ? Demandais-je.

-Bha il y a eu des akumas, tenta Saori, ça…

-Il peut très bien il y avoir des akumas sans qu'il y ait de l'innocence.

Lavi soupira et demanda à s'absenter pour parler de tout ça à Komui, par téléphone. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et tout le monde était fatigué, comme nous avions une personne de plus je dû dormir avec Elena. Cette nuit j'eu le sommeil agité.

J'étais dans le noir complet, je n'arrivai pas à dire où se trouvait le haut du bas, un chuchotis constant attira mon attention je me concentrai pour essayer de comprendre ce que la voix disait.

_-Weiss…Restes bien cachée, ne sors que quand je t'aurai appelé._

-Papa ?

_-Weiss, ne bouges pas…_

-Papa, qu'est-ce…

_-Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger !_

Ma vision s'éclaira, j'étais dans un placard j'arrivai à distinguer ce qu'il semblait être un salon à travers l'embrassure de la porte, devant moi se trouvait mon père, sans visage, je ne le reconnaissais qu'à sa voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis si longtemps. Que faisait-il ici ? Que faisions-_nous _ici ? Il partit, sans se retourner pour rejoindre un homme à la moustache en brosse et au visage sévère et carré avec des vêtements et une coupe militaire.

-Papa ?

Il ne m'entendit pas, je décidai de sortir quand je commençai à ouvrir la porte une masse sombre s'abattit dessus, un corps, c'était un corps ?!

_-Je t'avais dit non Weiss…, fit la voix agonisante._

Les larmes commencèrent à couler, ça faisait longtemps aussi que je n'avais pas pleuré, depuis la mort de mon père quand j'avais dix ans. Je m'étais rapprochée du mieux que je pouvais de la forme, cette voix, je le voyais clairement, ses yeux bleus si semblables aux miens, sa bouche laissant s'échapper ses derniers souffles. Il souriait, il tendit la main dans le placard et laissa tomber son précieux chapelet tâché de sang.

-_Weiss…_

-P…Papa ?

Non…non, pas encore, papa… PAPA ! T'as pas le droit pas cette fois, ne me laisses pas revivre ça, pas encore ! S'il te plaît…

-Weiss… Weiss…

-Papa, s'il te plaît non.

Je secouais son corps, inconsciente que le décor avait changé, la pénombre du début était revenue mais plus froide et encore plus étouffante. Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse ce rêve de nouveau, je veux me réveiller mais je n'y arrive pas, son visage encore souriant est une véritable torture, le remord que j'avais refoulé il y a bien longtemps avait refait surface. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… S'il te plaît pardonne-moi.

-Weiss !

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas …

-Weiss ! Réveilles-toi ! Si tu le fait pas je laisse Kanda le faire je te préviens !

Kanda ?… J'ouvris doucement les yeux et les referma aussi secs pour les protégés de la lumière et pour empêcher des larmes humiliantes de couler.

-Encore cinq minutes, grognais-je jouant parfaitement mon rôle.

-On n'a pas le temps, s'exaspéra Elena.

La couverture fut retirée sèchement laissant mes jambes à découvert, je les repliai sous la perte de la chaleur réconfortante que je venais de perdre.

-Bouges-toi sale gamine, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, râla l'épéiste en jetant le drap dans un coin de la pièce.

-C'est bon j'arrive, soupirais-je.

Je hais ce rêve… Je me suis trop approchée de la prison, il a ressurgi surement à cause de ça. Je n'aurai pas dû, quelle idiote, je le savais au fond de moi et pourtant… Je dois être masochiste… Je remarquai qu'Elena n'avait pas bougée et attendait. Je l'ignorai et allai me changer dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? M'enquis-je en voyant qu'elle ne me lâchait pas du regard depuis que nous avions quittés l'hôtel.

-Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Je fus étonnée par sa question, avais-je trop remué au point de me faire remarquée ?

-Oui, avouais-je.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Pourquoi est-elle si gentille ?

-Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir, dans mon rêve j'étais poursuivie Kanda, il tenait une batte de base-ball et voulait me frapper parce que j'avais malencontreusement mangé ses sobas, et puis après Komui est arrivé avec une énorme machine et à détruit tout le quartier général. Allen est montée sur les gravas et à déclaré que Lenalee était sa femme et qu'ils allaient devenir ensemble les nouveaux rois d'Angleterre. Lavi était assis à côté avec des oreilles de lapins et grignotait une carotte alors que papy panda faisait pareil mais avec une pousse de bambous, toi tu dansais la polka au milieu de tous et tout les scientifiques chantaient en cœur « _Oh happy day_ »… C'était vraiment effrayant, geignis-je. Ils chantaient tellement mal.

-Tu es vraiment désespérante parfois, s'énerva-t-elle en me frappant sur le haut de la tête.

Cette fille est vraiment bipolaire, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir avec elle. Elle accéléra le pas et retrouva le reste du groupe assis dans le même café que la dernière fois, Saïto s'était déguisé pour éviter de se faire reconnaître.

-On ne sait toujours pas où est l'innocence, déclara le traqueur.

-On devrait peut-être rentré à la congrégation, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici s'il n'y a rien, suggéra Lavi.

-Qu'a dit le grand intendant Komui hier ?

-Qu'il fallait que continue à chercher, elle ne devrait plus être loin mais je commence à douter sérieusement, on a vu qu'un seul akuma depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

-Nous sommes là depuis peu de temps c'est pour ça abruti, ils ne vont par tarder à arrivé les uns après les autres, s'exclama le kendoka.

Je croisai son regard, il fronça les sourcils puis se détourna sans aucunes raisons apparentes… Allons-donc qu'avais-je fait cette fois ? La conversation commença à devenir bruyante et confuse, chacun émettant des hypothèses les plus improbables les unes que les autres.

-Saïto, les coupais-je, tu avais un cube avec toi n'est-ce pas.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et crispa les mains sur son pantalon. J'avais taper dans le mille apparemment.

* * *

O_o vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'au bout, j'espère que c'était pas ennuyeux.

**Weiss:** Mon histoire n'aurait jamais put être ennuyeuse voyons!

**Elena: **ça va les chevilles? Tu n'as pas le monopole de l'histoire douloureuse crois-moi !

**Kanda:** Là n'est pas le sujet bandes d'idiotes écervelées ! Rin ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait aussi faible ?! Veux-tu mourir avant ta majorité ?!

Calme, Calme, il fallait bien que je fasse un tout petit peu avancer les choses ^^" non ?

**Kanda: **N...

**Allen:** C'est quoi ce rêve ? O/O D'où tu le sors ?

Ah ça ^^, ça m'est venu naturellement et...

**Kanda: ** Moyashi ne m'interromps pas comme ça*dégaine mugen et l'abat sur Allen qui se protège avec un bâton de dango géant*

Bon on va y aller! ;)

Rin Yayoi


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà, enfin la suite ! :) j'avoue que j'ai saturé un peu vers le milieu, c'est que ça fait quand même 18 pages de word -_- et que j'écris surtout la nuit. Enfin bref, profitez bien. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-Saïto, les coupais-je, tu avais un cube avec toi n'est-ce pas.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et crispa les mains sur son pantalon. J'avais tapé dans le mille apparemment.

-Je…

-Ce sont les gardiens de la prison qui t'ont pris ce cube ?

-N…

-De quoi je n'ai pas entendu, m'excusais-je.

Il avait parlé tellement bas que je n'avais rien compris.

-Non, répéta-t-il, je l'ai laissé chez mes parents, je ne me doutais pas que c'était aussi important…

-QUOI ?!

-Mais bien sûr que c'est important crétin ! Hurla Saori, a cause de toi tes parents sont en danger ! Bravo !

Le garçon qui s'était levé pendant sa tirade se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise en se massant les tempes, l'air soudainement adulte.

-Au lieu de se crier dessus il vaudrait mieux aller à la villa, proposa Elena.

Les autres se levèrent et la suivirent rapidement vers le quartier riche de la ville. Ce fut Kanda qui me souleva pour me faire avancer comme je ne bougeais toujours pas. Il détourna le regard et continua à me traîner par le bras, j'avais beau protester il ne semblait pas m'entendre.

-Kandy ! Kandy ! Bon sang… Kanda… rooh… Yuu !

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna prestement

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Par ton prénom, souriais-je en récupérant enfin mon bras.

Je le dépassai et le laissai planté là, sachant très bien qu'il finirait par reprendre la route. La villa avait été complètement détruite suite à l'explosion d'hier, Elena évoluait rapidement à travers les débris et commençait à rechercher l'innocence, tout le groupe suivit son exemple et se dispersa à travers les décombres.

-Ma maison, couina l'italien.

Son frère jumeau lui tapa amicalement le dos en signe de soutien, j'étais un peu jalouse, je n'avais jamais eu le droit à ce genre de geste de compassion quand … tout cela s'était passé. Je restai là prostré à l « entrée » de la villa, je savais que ça ne ce faisait pas mais je n'avais pas trop envie de rechercher l'innocence dans les gravas. J'en avais assez, assez de me souvenir, le rêve d'hier m'avait plus chamboulé que je ne l'avais pensé, je voulais tout oublier comme j'avais si bien réussi pendant 5 ans. Je serrai les poings quand je remarquai que l'exorciste au mugen me fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Mais qu'ont-ils tous depuis ce matin ?! C'est une de leur lubie ? Bizarre…

-Kanda je sais que je suis fascinante, ricanais-je, mais tu me fais peur là.

-Qui te trouveraient fascinante ? Tu ressemble à du yaourt périmé depuis 3 mois.

Que de poésie…n'empêche, je ne peux qu'admirer sa créativité pour trouver des insultes bien que celles-ci soient minables.

-Bien si tu le prends comme ça le fanatique des épées je te laisse rechercher l'innocence tout seul !

-Je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Bouges-toi.

Je soupirai faussement, retins un sourire et pris une position mignonne les mains devant ma bouche et cria d'une voix aigüe

-Mais ! Je risque de me faire mal dans tout ce petit bazar ! Je vais me casser un ongle ! Kandy-chou viens me porter !

J'évitai une pierre de sa part en lui tirant la langue et je mis enfin au travail, comme quoi le kendoka était utile quand il voulait, il m'avait distraite. Les autre s qui avaient assisté à toute la scène ne firent aucun commentaires et relayèrent se passage gênant au rang de « rêves » ou d'«hallucinations ».

-Je l'ai trouvé ! Entendis-je crié.

Je m'approchai aussi vite que me le permettaient les obstacles de pierres qui se dressaient devant moi. Au milieu du groupe formé se trouvait papy panda (qui commençait à se faire oublier) qui tenait un petit lapin rose effrayant en train de tirer la langue.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je. Je ne m'y connais pas mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ressemble à une innocence, non ?

-C'est vrai, affirma Elena, les innocences basique ressemblent à de petits cubes mais elles peuvent être placées n'importe où.

Lavi sortit un petit couteau et éventra la peluche, à travers tout le coton je pus admirer pour la première fois une innocence sous sa forme originelle.

-La mission est enfin finie ! S'écria le garçon aux cheveux blancs en s'étirant, satisfait.

Le roux rangea avec délicatesse le cube avec du coton dans sa poche et notre petit groupe s'en alla joyeusement.

-Il y a quelque-chose qui ne colle pas, déclara la russe en pleine réflexion.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta bookman junior.

-Si l'innocence est sous sa première forme, il est pratiquement impossible que Adone ai pu l'activer sinon il ne serait pas là pour nous en parler. Il est très dangereux d'activé une innocence s'il l'on n'est pas synchroniser et s'il elle n'est pas modifié par la section scientifique. Or un akuma a été détruit…

-Saïto ne nous a pas tout dit, dis-je en le regardant suspicieusement.

Il rougit et baissa les yeux, mais c'est son problème à ce type ?! Il ne peut pas tout nous dire d'un coup ?! Non ?! Est-ce trop demandé ?! Il sembla hésiter mais le kendoka lui lança un regard du genre « parle ou je te fais taire à jamais… » pour l'aider un peu, enfin un truc comme ça.

-Il y avait une jolie femme blonde et un garçon, commença-t-il, ils agissaient bizarrement, un peu comme des fous, la fille, enfin je crois que c'était une fille, portait une boule suspendu à un fil qui était attaché autour de sa tête, l'autre avec les cheveux noir et n'arrêtait pas de crier, ils se menaçaient avec des flingues. Ils m'ont sauvé. Le démon était devant moi et j'avais trop peur pour m'enfuir, c'est là qu'ils sont arrivés, ils ont commencé à se disputer puis après ils tirer, j'ai fermé les yeux et en un instant… le démon avait disparu.

-C'est bizarre, frissonna Lavi, cette description me dit quelque chose.

-Quoiqu'il en soit partons vite d'ici ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici encore plus longtemps, grogna Kanda.

A peine avait-il dit ça que le couple bizarre de la description de Saïto apparut au détour d'une villa. Ils se stoppèrent face à nous, le temps sembla se figer, je ne comprenais pas le stress grandissant de mes camarades, c'est vrai que le style des deux nouveaux arrivants était plutôt original mais … se connaissaient-ils ? Au vue de leurs regards remplit de haine j'en conclus que oui.

-Elena ! S'exclama la blonde. On te retrouve enfin !

Je me tournai vers celle-ci qui avait le visage fermé, ne laissant aucune expression transparaître.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps notre bien aimé comte te cherche, sourit le brun en embrassant son revolver.

-Si tu reviens sage… ajouta la fille avec lui.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? La coupa-t-elle avec hargne.

Ils parurent désarçonnés par le ton employé par la blonde.

-Eh bien comme je le disais le comte…

-Je ne viendrai pas.

Une veine pulsa à leurs fronts, la fille avec la boule au front commença à hausser le ton

-Tu nous prends pour qui sale gamine, nous les…

-Doucement jeune fille, tentais-je, ce n'est pas la peine de perdre son calme.

Les deux enquiquineurs arrêtèrent toute protestation et un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe qui me regardait légèrement gêné, aurais-je fait une boulette ?

-J-jeune fille ? Balbutia la russe.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demandais-je soudainement plus aussi sûre qu'avant.

Elle me fixa pendant un moment et éclata de rire, elle ne tint pas plus longtemps et commença à se rouler au sol en se tenant les côtes et en agitant les jambes. Je veux bien admettre avoir fait une petite erreur mais de là à la mettre dans cet état… Etait-elle devenue folle ?

-C'est la meilleure celle-là, hoqueta-t-elle, alors qu'en penses-tu Jasdero ?

« Jasdero », qui était donc un homme, pointait son arme vers moi m'insultant au passage.

-Qui c'est celle-là ? Cria-t-il énervé.

-Pardon, m'excusais-je en souriant pas désolé du tout, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Il n'allait tout de même pas en faire tout un drame… Son ami, qui s'appelait David, et qui était tout aussi énervé que lui, le ramena tout de foi à la raison.

-On n'est pas venu pour elle, tempéra-t-il. On reviendra plus tard, viens.

-M…mais…

Il baissa son revolver et me montra fièrement son majeur avant de suivre le brun. Elena se releva et essuya quelques larmes de rire avant de finalement reprendre un peu de sérieux. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la gare je l'entendis quelques fois glousser, signe qu'elle n'oubliait pas l'altercation de ce midi, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Pour le retour nous avions le droit à un wagon entier composé de trois cabines chacune comportant deux banquettes.

-Pourquoi il est avec nous ? demanda Lavi en remarquant seulement que Saïto nous avait suivis dans le train.

-Il veut rester avec nous, nous expliqua son frère tout joyeux, je vais demander à Komui s'l peut rester.

J'eus un sourire compatissant pour l'italien que son jumeau prenait pour un petit chiot abandonné pour qui il allait demander la permission de le gardé. Je retournai à la contemplation du paysage, m'ennuyant ferme, Kanda était partit dans une autre cabine pour être un peu seul et il avait promis mille et une souffrance à celui qui aurait assez de tripes pour venir le déranger. Je dois avouer que j'en avais bien envie mais j'étais peut être téméraire mais pas folle. Elena était partit dans la troisième et dernière cabine qui nous était réservée, bookman sénior avait enchaîné directement avec sa mission suivante, il ne restait donc que Lavi, Saori, Saïto et moi dans la cabine. Les jumeaux jouaient ensemble et parlait du bon vieux temps, quant à moi, je somnolais quand le roux se leva brusquement et partit dans la cabine d'à côté, celle d'Elena. Je souris en pensant au choc qu'elle allait avoir, son héros la rejoignant et s'inquiétant pour elle, elle risquait d'avoir une crise cardiaque, pire ! Si les choses tournaient mal, c'est moi qui prendrais les retombés à la fin. Je frissonnais et essayai de penser à autre chose.

Lavi ouvrit délicatement la porte, la jolie blonde était allongé sur une des banquettes et semblait dormir. Le bookman junior s'assit sur celle opposée et la détailla, cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait la symbiotique, elle était arrivé avant lui à la congrégation de l'ombre mais elle n'avait jamais voulu parlé de son histoire. Il imagina ce qu'elle dirait s'il lui demandait maintenant, les Noés paraissaient bien la connaître, il voulait en savoir plus, il s'inquiétait pour elle mais s'il venait à le lui expliquer elle l'enverrait surement balader en lui disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pourtant elle n'était pas comme ça avant, elle était si joyeuse, si gentille avant cette mission. Ses souvenirs de sa rencontre avec elle à son arrivée lui revinrent.

_-Lavi, Lavi, LAVI ! _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le vioc ? _

_Il se prit un coup de pieds sauté de la part d son grand-père._

_-De un, ne m'appelles pas comme ça et de deux réponds quand je t'appelle !_

_-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'excusa le roux, j'ai du mal à me faire à mon nouveau prénom. _

_Komui les avait accueillit chaleureusement et Lavi avait eu quartier libre après que l'intendant lui ai expliqué ce qu'il avait à savoir. Il avait vagabondé sans but dans les couloirs croisant des chercheurs qui déménageaient plusieurs cartons, il allait les aidés quand une main le retint._

_-Si j'étais toi je ne m'approcherais pas de ses cartons, lui conseilla une voix féminine._

_Il se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, elle faisait une tête de moi que lui et lui souriait gentiment. Ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes pétillaient de vie._

_-Tu es nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, enchanté moi je suis Elena Korolenko, je sais c'est un nom de famille bizarre._

_-Lavi…Bookman._

_-Oh alors tu es avec …euh… le grand père enfin…je veux dire…_

_-C'est ça._

_Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et commença sans grand succès à la draguer, peu à peu ils étaient devenus amis, presque les meilleurs amis alors un jour Komui profitant de leur entente décida de les envoyer tout les deux en mission. C'était simple, il fallait confirmer si l'évènement paranormal dans une petite maison en Amérique était la source d'une innocence, rien d'inhabituel jusque là mais la mission avait vite mal tournée._

_-Elena, l'appela-t-il guilleret, pas la peine de stressé comme ça, ça va être du gâteau !_

_Elle s'était retournée, faisant tournoyer sa longue chevelure dorée._

_-Oui tu as raison._

_Elle se détendit et rougit inexplicablement._

_-Lavi, commença-t-elle._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tues toute rouge… Se pourrait-il que tu sois tombée amoureuse de moi ? La taquina-t-il entamant leur jeu habituel._

_- Je... LAVI BAISSES-TOI !_

_A peine s'était-il penché qu'une explosion l'avait projeté contre un mur l'assommant en même temps, il avait pus voir le visage inquiet de sa camarade l'appelant avant de sombrer. Il s'était réveillé, deux-trois heures plus tard, dans un lit._

_-E…Elena ? Gémit-il._

_-Ah Lavi tu te réveilles enfin. _

_Il avait eu espoir de voir une chevelure blonde mais à travers le brouillis qu'il apercevait ce n'était que les couettes noires de Lenalee qu'il reconnu. _

_-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque._

_-Vous vous êtes fait attaqués, expliqua-t-elle doucement comme si elle rassurait un enfant. Tu as perdu connaissance mais dieu merci tu vas bien._

_-Où…Où est…Où est-elle ? _

_La chinoise fuit son regard et chuchota une question à l'encontre de son frère qui était à côté d'elle depuis le début._

_-Mr Komui, dit-il péniblement en se redressant._

_-Lavi recouches-toi et reposes-toi, sourit-il tristement, pour ce qui est d'Elena laisses-nous nous en occupé._

_A son deuxième réveil il avait appris que la symbiotique était portée disparue, il s'en était voulue, s'il avait été un peu plus vigilant, si elle ne l'avait pas protégée, car oui, il se souvenait qu'elle avait sauté devant lui pour minimiser les dégâts, s'il n'était pas si faible rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Et les moi avait passé sans que la blonde ne donne signe d'elle, et plus les jours passaient plus la culpabilité du borgne grandissait, sournoise, elle s'insinuait dans son esprit, émoussant ses capacités. Son grand-père avait fini par remarquer son état morose._

_-Ecoute gamin, il faut bien que tu te mettes dans la tête que nous ne participons pas à cette guerre, tu ne dois ressentir aucun sentiments, tu ne dois faire qu'observer, c'est ton travail en tant que Bookman._

_-Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit le vieux, tu deviens sénile._

_Un coup de pied plus tard et le garçon retournait à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire ne rien faire. Il croisa Lenalee qui semblait pressé au détour d'un couloir._

_-Lenalee que se…_

_-Lavi ! Tu te tombes bien ! Elena est revenue viens ! Suis-moi !_

_Il ne put empêcher un sourire s'étendre rapidement sur ses lèvres. Elle était vivante… Elle était vivante et revenue. Il défonça presque la porte de l'infirmerie _

_-Elena ! Tu…_

_Il fut coupé dans son élan par le regard amorphe que lui jeta la jeune fille et par l'infirmière en chef qui faillit le mettre dehors. Doucement, ignorant les cris de protestation de la vieille femme il s'agenouilla à côté du lit de la blonde, celle-ci avait de nombreuses blessures, allant à la petite griffure jusqu'à la grosse plaie au niveau du ventre, elle portait un bandage à l'œil droit ne laissant visible que son œil rouge. Il prit délicatement sa main et la porta à sa joue. _

_-Elena, répéta-t-il doucement, soulagé._

_Mais elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder sans sentiment, aucune petite lueur aucune étincelle de vie en semblait émaner de la jeune fille. _

_-Elle ne va pas bien ? S'inquiéta le roux face à son manque de réaction._

_-Elle semble avoir subit un traumatisme, elle réagit parfaitement bien aux niveaux des reflexes mais c'est comme si son esprit était partit, dit sombrement la dame en blanc._

_Et depuis elle ne fut plus jamais la même, elle avait arrêté de sourire, elle se souvenait de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient mais elle les ignorait même Lavi qui était la personne avec qui elle était le plus proche. Celui-ci s'en était longuement voulu, il se sentait coupable pour l'état de la russe et avait tout fait pour continuer sa relation d'autrefois avec elle, mais au fil du temps ils s'étaient éloigner redevenant presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre._

La jeune femme bougea, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils et gémit. Rapidement Lavi posa sa main sur son front pour la calmer, au contact chaud de la paume la blonde ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle remarqua l'homme au bandana avec un visage inquiet, qui était un peu trop proche pour sa santé mentale.

-Lavi ? Tu n'a pas l'air bien, remarqua-t-elle, que t'arrives-t-il ?

Celui-ci retira rapidement sa main comme chauffée à blanc et la reposa sagement à côté de sa cuisse.

-Rien, je pensais c'est tout, répondit-il sincèrement.

-A quoi ?

-Tu es trop curieuse.

Il eut un sourire amusé en repensant à l'ancienne Elena qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre son nez partout. Un silence gêné s'insinua dans la cabine, on n'entendait plus que le rythme régulier des roues du train sur les rails. Ce fut Lavi qui brisa enfin le silence.

-Elena, commença-t-il sérieux, que t'es-t-il arrivé ce jour là ?

Elle leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

-Tu sais, je m'en veux toujours pour ce qui s'est passé, si je ne m'étais pas évanoui tu…

-Lavi ! Arrête ! Arrête… s'il te plaît…

-Elena… Laisses tomber, soupira-t-il, si tu ne peux pas encore en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, je crois.

Il se levait pour sortir quand les bras d'Elena bloquèrent la porte l'encerclant par la même occasion.

-Après l'explosion, tu ne bougeais plus, il y avait de la poussière partout…

-Elena, se retourna-t-il, ne te sens pas obliger.

-Tais-toi, s'énerva-t-elle alors qu'elle était repassé en mode dark, tu l'as voulu maintenant tu écoutes jusqu'au bout !

Elle le libéra et ils allèrent s'asseoir chacun sur une banquette.

-Je disais donc qu'il y avait de la poussière partout, mais elle était retombée assez vite, j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu n'as toujours pas bougé. J'ai senti mon sang bouillonner et j'ai su que l'on était attaqué par des akumas. Ils étaient trois, comme tu l'avais prédit ça été du gâteau de les battre mais je n'avais pas remarqué un quatrième qui m'a surpris par derrière, je ne pouvais rien faire… Il m'a coincé et une petite forme s'est approche doucement de moi. C'était une petite fille avec un parapluie, grâce à mon passé je savais qui s'était…_Road Kamelot_ s'était déplacée en personne pour moi. Quel honneur, cracha-t-elle, le comte l'avait envoyé me chercher comme les jumeaux de ce matin.

-Alors tu connaissais déjà les Noés, pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dis sur leur existence?

-J-je, attends la suite … elle m'a emmené dans une pièce sombre, j'étais attaché à un grand siège et elle rigolait devant moi. P-pendant des heures…elle, elle…

-Calmes-toi, respires, rassura Lavi la voyant commencer à suffoquer.

Contre toute attente elle éclata en sanglots, se rappelant des choses aussi douloureuses physiquement que mentalement, malgré les larmes qui traçaient des sillons distincts sur ses joues elle continua.

-Pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé une éternité, e-elle m'a torturé, elle… m'a montré des images de mon passé… Pour la deuxième fois j'ai vu ma famille se faire massacrer… L-Lavi… Je ne pouvais rien dire sur eux… Elle m'a fait jurer…

-Du chantage, devina-t-il tout de suite.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle quand elle se souvint des dernières images que la petite Noé avait fait rentrer dans sa tête mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait à l'homme assis en face d'elle. Ce dernier se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Shhh, voilà, c'est fini…

Il la berça tendrement, profitant de pouvoir enfin la tenir près de lui, son odeur lui avait manqué, après l'échec de cette mission il n'avait jamais put la reprendre comme il lui arrivait de le faire autrefois. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux ondulés, appréciant leur douceur, ils commençaient tout les deux à s'endormir quand un petit détail lui revint en mémoire.

-Elena ?

-Hum ? Répondit intelligemment Elena qui était en train de se liquéfier de bonheur.

-Le jour de l'attaque, tu allais me dire quelque chose, tu te souviens de ce que c'est ?

Oh oui elle s'en souvenait ! Et pour cause, elle allait lui avouer ses sentiments, l'attaque en quelque sorte avait été une bonne chose. Elle n'aurait surement pas supporté ses railleries. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse du roux pour cacher la magnifique couleur rouge teintait désormais son visage.

-Ce n'est pas important…

-Tu avais l'air si sérieuse ce jour là, insista-t-il, je suis sûr que c'est capital ! Dis le moi… s'il te plaît.

Elle ne pouvait résister comme il employait ce ton misérable, elle avait l'impression d'être la pire sorcière du monde quand elle ne répondait pas à ce ton. Elle mordilla sa lèvre nerveusement semblant jugé la situation, toujours caché dans ses bras. Lavi avait bien remarqué les rougeurs qui avaient atteint les oreilles de la blonde, il aimait bien la taquiner et si ça l'aidait à oublier un peu son passé, tant mieux. Je décidai qu'il était tant d'aider un peu ma camarade de chambre, elle s'était assez dévoilée pour aujourd'hui, je me relevai de derrière la porte où je m'étais assise au départ pour surveiller qu'il ne se passe rien et j'avais finis par tout entendre, et l'ouvris à la volée.

-Bien ! Chers camarades ! Il est temps… oups désolée, je me doutais pas que… que, enfin, que je dérangeais…

Ce que je n'avais pas calculé c'est que Lavi avait prit l'initiative d'enlacer son amie, qui d'ailleurs me regardait comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. Je rougis légèrement et sortis de la cabine le plus sereinement possible. Aïe, deuxième boulette de la journée, je comptais les laisser tous les deux mais Elena ne semblait pas du même avis, elle m'agrippa le bras et me tira rapidement vers le wagon restaurant.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? M'inquiétais-je une fois arrivé.

-J'ai… Ah Weiss, je suis tellement idiote !

Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? Oui ? Je tiens trop à la vie pour dire ça. Je gardai le silence l'encourageant à approfondir.

-C'était le moment idéale pour tout lui avouer et j'…

-Tu ? Dis-je avec espoir.

-J'ai rien dis, désespéra-t-elle.

Je soupirai et la rassurai, elle aura d'autre occasion, peut être, pour lui remonter le moral je l'invitai à manger. Troisième erreur de la journée, toutes mes économies y passèrent. Franchement, franchement, FRANCHEMENT ! T'as intérêt à en profiter… Je m'assis en face d'elle avec un air sombre, Saori comme attirer par l'odeur de la nourriture nous rejoins avec son frère, Lavi arriva encore plus tard suivit de Kanda. Le repas finit en véritable combat général, chacun se battant pour avoir un peu de nourriture, nous fûmes ensuite prier poliment de sortir du wagon pour le vacarme infernal que l'on venait de provoquer. Nous nous repartîmes donc dans les différentes cabines en ayant finit de tout manger bien sûr, pas de gâchis avec deux symbiotique avec nous. Le voyage vers le Q.G me parut encore plus long qu'à l'aller.

-Bon retour à la maison, nous accueillit Lenalee avec son habituel sourire horripilant.

J'avais toujours voulu entendre cette phrase, avoir l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait attendu chez moi et était réellement heureux de me voir rentrer, venant d'elle, ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Je lui adressai un sourire par pur courtoisie et allai directement dans ma chambre sans passer par la case Komui, je laisse ça aux autres. Je soupirai et m'affalai comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit Lavi en me voyant partir vers l'étage des dortoirs.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Elena en haussant les sourcils, elle avait l'air d'aller bien jusque là.

-Elle est bizarre depuis le soir où on a fait évader Saïto, continua Saori.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'italien.

-Je ne lui ai absolument rien fait ! Se défendit-il.

-De toute façon, on s'en tape, il faut aller voir Komui.

Le kendoka passa devant eux, les autres suivirent contre leur gré. Sans que je en le remarque Lenalee m'avait suivie, elle entra doucement dans al chambre après avoir toqué.

-Weiss, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suis fatigué Lenalee, il faut juste que je me repose.

-Tu sais tu être toi-même ici, tu peux tout me dire, personne ne te jugera.

Je sentis mon énervement monté, je me levais pour lui faire face, même si j'étais légèrement plus petite qu'elle je ne me sentais pas écrasé.

-Tu pourrais appliquer tes propres conseils, grognais-je.

-Pardon ? Dit-elle avec des yeux de merlan fris.

-Tu me parle d'être moi-même, mais j'ai du mal à te faire confiance, ton en toi respire le faux. Je ne sais pas si ta gentillesse est vraiment réelle. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, je me confierai à toit le jour où toi, tu seras vraiment toi-même. Jusque là ne m'approches pas.

Je la bousculai volontairement en sortant et allai chercher un endroit tranquille où mon horrible migraine baisserait. La jeune exorciste ne bougea pas, assimilant lentement mes paroles.

-Comment ? Pensa-t-elle, comment une fille qui venait à peine d'arriver, pouvait l'avoir démasqué aussi rapidement ? Comment avait-elle pus lui faire cet affront, si elle venait à en parler elle risquait de mettre tout ses plans en périls !

Il fallait qu'elle me réduise au silence, pas de manière brutal, elle avait au moins comprit que ça ne me donnerai qu'encore plus envie de parler, mais elle allait faire en sorte que je n'avoue rien.

-Weiss n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Komui toujours aussi souriant.

-Elle est partie se coucher, déclara Elena. Nous n'avons pas d'autre mission pour l'instant ?

-Non, mais tenez vous prêts au cas où.

-Dépêchez-vous, concluez que je puisse aller voir Walker, nous n'avons pas terminé la dernière fois, s'agaça Saori.

-Essaye de te retenir, il ne reste déjà plus beaucoup de salle d'entraînements de libre !

Kanda qui ne sentait pas concerné par la discussion décida de partir sans demander l'avis du grand intendant, en se retournant il percuta une petite personne.

-Pousses-toi Lenalee, ordonna-t-il impérieusement, tu es sur le passage.

Et celle-ci commença à pleurer, avec retenue… Elle s'accrocha à la veste de l'exorciste en face d'elle et essaya de se contrôler. Le possesseur de mugen écarta le bras pour éviter de la toucher, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire dans ces cas là. Il bégaya légèrement avant de se reprendre un peu et de rougir.

-Il a fait pleurer Lenalee, commentèrent toute la section scientifique qui était là depuis le début.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Il commença à paniquer quand il vit Komui s'approcher avec une foreuse et d'autres outils à l'air drôlement tranchant.

-I-Il a raison grand frère, renifla la type cristallin, il n'y est pour rien, je… c'est ma faute…

Elle recula et partit en courant, et dieu sait à quel point elle court vite.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le bookman n'ayant pas tout suivit.

-Eh bien…

-Lenaleeeeeeeeeeee ! Attends-moi ! Tu peux tout dire à grand-frère, il punira touts ceux qui t'auront fait du mal. Leeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaallllleeee eeee !

-Tu as fait pleurer Lenalee, Kanda je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! S'exclama une voix que l'on n'avait plus entendue depuis longtemps au quartier général.

En effet, Bak, le chef de la branche asiatique était venu rendre une petite visite quand il avait vu Lenalee courir en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Malgré ses menaces il n'avait rien fait face au regard noir que lui avait jeté l'exorciste.

-Bak. Salua ma camarade de chambre.

-Elena, renvoya-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Une étrange atmosphère planait entre eux, ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs, comme le fanatisme pour une personne. De mon côté j'étais dans la seule salle d'entraînement contenant du parquet, je retirai la croix de mon chapelet et la tendis en face de moi. J'essayai de ressentir la peur qui me l'avait fait activé la dernière fois mais rien n'y fit , elle ne se transforma pas.

-Peut-être suis-je trop fatigué, conclus-je.

J'abandonnais, plus j'essayai de l'activer plus mon mal de tête grandissait. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et commençai à réfléchir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kanda avec l'air encore plus froid que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je poussai sur mes pieds et glissai sur le dos jusqu'à lui.

-J'astique le plancher.

Il ignora ma petite note d'humour et alla s'asseoir en tailleur dans le fond de la pièce, ce que j'avais pris pour une salle d'entraînement était en fait une salle de méditation.

-Aucun humour, commentais-je, si tu continu à être aussi glaciale tu n'aura plus d'ami.

Il m'ignora une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux, je m'assis en face de lui et admirai son visage pendant qu'il était aussi calme. Il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment beau, son nez droit, la ligne de son menton, ses fines lèvres qui laissaient échapper un souffle chaud et régulier, ses sourcils détendus, son air calme, apaisé. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'approcher…

-Weiss.

Je fus surprise d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche, je commençais même à douter qu'il ne s'en souvienne.

-Oui ?

-J'aurais quelque chose à te demander…

Je retins comme je pus ma surprise, Kanda était-il en train de me demander quelque chose ? Je dois rêver, je me suis endormie dans la salle et je suis en train d'imaginer tout ça… ça ne peut être que ça.

-Vas-y, souriais-je ne laissant pas apparaître mon trouble.

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à… être plus gentil.

Je failli m'étouffer avec ma salive, pour c'est régler, je suis devenue folle à rêver de truc comme ça. Je toussotai légèrement bataillant contre le rire qui tentait de monter sournoisement dans ma gorge, ça avait du être dur pour lui de me demander ça, il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour… me demander à… faire de lui quelqu'un de plus…de plus… _gentil_.

-Ahem, tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris.

Une grosse veine palpita à son front.

-Raah, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça à toi !

Il se leva mais je le retins par la manche.

-C'est ok, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-De quoi ?

-J'accepte d'être ton professeur en relation humaine.

-Hum.

-Pas la peine d'être gêné comme ça, riais-je, mais j'ai une condition pour ça.

Ce mec est incroyable, il doit avoir un radar, à chaque fois que je me sens mal il est toujours là pour remonter le moral, inconsciemment certes mais à mes yeux il commence à être un chic type.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent à te donner.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! M'écriais-je. Ecoute plutôt…

Il fit les yeux ronds en écoutant ma demande, j'en aurai ris mais il fallait que je paraisse un minimum sérieuse. Je lui donnai rendez vous plus tard dans la journée dans la même salle d'entraînement où je l'avais affronté la première fois, bizarrement j'attendais impatiemment le moment où nous devions nous revoir.

-Weiss ! Eh oh je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure !

-Oh pardon Elena.

Elle atteint rapidement mon niveau et marcha avec moi

-Tu as l'air bizarre depuis l'évasion, s'inquiéta-t-elle, tout va bien ?

Je ne comprends pas ces exorcistes, cela fait à peine quelques jours que je suis ici et ils font comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Kanda m'a surprise tout à l'heure, il me demande ça alors qu'il me montre clairement qu'il ne m'aime pas d'habitude, d'ailleurs pourquoi ais-je accepté tout à l'heure ? L'allégresse du moment ? J'étais tellement choquée que mon cerveau fonctionnait à l'envers ? Je frictionnai énergiquement mes cheveux pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place. Plus je passe du temps ici et plus je me sens changé, je n'aime pas trop ça.

-Eh ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Tu m'ignores maintenant ? S'énerva la russe en me retenant les poignets. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-J'ai le cerveau qui fait splotch splotch .

-Pardon ?

Tiens … Ah oui c'est vrai, j'étais en train de parler avec Elena, elle dû lire dans mes pensées car elle me frappa le haut du crâne. Je me recroquevillai et mis mes mains sur la bosse proéminente qui commençait à grossir sur ma tête.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ? Pleurais-je, comment peut-on être aussi mignonne et violente en même temps ?! Tu es possédée c'est ça ?

-Arrête avec tes âneries et dis-moi tout !

Son ton était sans appel, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, elle continua de marcher comme de rien n'était.

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'on va par ici ? Demandais-je en la voyant aller dans le département scientifique.

-Tu verras.

Elle me laissa planter à l'entrée et alla parler un gars que je ne connaissais pas, il était avec Reever et Bak, il portait de grosses lunettes rondes et semblait vraiment jeune et un peu neuneu pour travailler ici. Elle me désigna et leurs regards convergèrent dans ma direction, le gars aux culs-de-bouteilles vint à ma rencontre.

-Tu es la nouvelle exorciste ? Sourit-il me faisant rougir, viens avec nous, je t'ai remarquée la dernière fois quand on a mangé tous ensemble, je m'appelle Johnny.

Il me tendit la main que j'hésitai à prendre, pas qu'il était intimidant mais je ne me souviens pas avoir fait de présentations normales depuis que je suis arrivée, et justement, tendre la main c'était trop banale, c'était louche.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Cherche pas Johnny, cria la blonde à travers toute la salle, elle est bizarre en ce moment, lui en veux pas.

Et ma main dans ta …

-Allez boude pas, viens plutôt nous rejoindre, proposa-t-elle.

-Je dois me répéter mais où est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous emmener ?

-C'est une surprise.

Je la suivis à contrecœur mais curieuse tout de même, c'est fou comme je n'arrive pas à cerner ces personnes, je n'arrive plus contrôler ma vie et ça m'agace profondément, avant que je ne les rencontre ma vie avait un ordre précis, une régularité qui en aurait déprimé plus d'un mais ils sont arrivé, parlant d'innocence et d'autres trucs loufoques et m'avait enlevé à ma routine… ça m'agaçait de ne plus rien comprendre mais je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre, ils m'avaient en quelque sorte sauvée. Elle s'arrêta devant des escaliers qui menaient à d'étranges formes géométriques blanches et luisantes, il y avait un chiffre qui trônait au sommet de la figure.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en m'approchant un peu.

-Weiss nous te présentons l'arche de Noé, répondit Johnny fière pour on ne sait quelle raison. C'est Allen qui la contrôle.

-Par arche de Noé vous voulez dire ?

-C'est un moyen de se déplacer vers les autres branches de la congrégation très rapide et très pratique, dit Elena, l'intérieur est tranquille et pratiquement personne n'y reste.

-Personne sauf toi, déclarais-je.

-Sache que j'ai l'autorisation d'Allen et de Komui.

Je suis sûre que ton côté sombre est ressorti et qu'ils n'ont pas osé te contrarié du coup… Je traversai la « porte » de l'arche et arrivai dans un lieu ensoleillé, une ville avec pleins de maisons blanches à toits plats comme on en trouve dans les pays chauds.

-C'est magnifique, m'émerveillais-je.

-Oui oui, ça fait toujours ça la première fois.

Elle me mena vers ce qu'il semblait une grande salle à manger, nous étions rentrée par une porte d'une maison de la ville et pourtant nous voilà dans l'énorme bâtiment du milieu, de l'étage où nous étions nous pouvions voir toute la ville blanche.

-C-c'est…

-Beau, c'est vrai mais on n'est pas là pour admirer la vue. Maintenant que nous sommes seules qu'ils n'y a aucun golem pour nous espionner et pas d'enquiquineurs, tu peux tout me dire.

J'ai déjà entendu ça. Qu'ont-ils tous à vouloir savoir e qu'il se passe dans ma tête, n'ont-ils pas assez de racontars et de choses bizarres à se raconter entre eux ? Ou alors ils n'ont pas confiance en moi et cherchent à savoir quelque chose qui pourraient les rassurer. Je m'assis au rebord de la pièce, les pieds dans le vide, admirant le paysage, ma camarade s'assit à côté de moi et nous profitâmes du petit vent qui nous caressait le visage.

-Je veux juste t'aider, sourit Elena.

-Quoi ?

-Moi aussi j'ai crû qu'ils voulaient savoir juste pour satisfaire leur curiosité mais on veut juste t'aider Weiss. On veut mieux te comprendre pour mieux pouvoir te soutenir après.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de soutiens.

-Tu as besoin.

-Je n'…

-Tu as besoin d'amis, c'est triste de rester seule. Personne ne le mérite, même la pire des ordures.

Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, vraiment… j'ai sus m'en passer pendant toute ma vie, l'amour et l'amitié sont des choses abstraites, des choses que j'ai apprises il y a longtemps dans les livres et que j'ai fini par oublier. Je n'en ai pas la nécessité… et pourtant.

-En arrivant ici tu as dû sentir que tout étais différent de dehors, tout semble plus vivant, plus joyeux. Tu as commencé à t'inquiéter à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi-même, tu commences à voir les choses différemment, je suppose que ça t'effraie, mais ne réfléchis pas, laisses faire les choses. Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Je… C'est vrai qu'ici ça change un peu, admis-je avec un petit sourire.

Nous continuâmes à parler des différences qu'il y avait avec la congrégation et de fil en aiguille j'ai fini par lui parler de mon passé, une partie seulement, celle après la mort de mon père car c'était la seule que j'arrivais à assumer.

-Ca n'a pas dû être simple mais il faut que tu apprennes que chaque personne à la congrégation porte un lourd passé, surtout les exorcistes, l'innocence n'a fait qu'apporter le malheur sur terre.

-N'est-ce pas une sorte de trahison de dire ça ?

Elle parut réfléchir et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

-Non je ne pense pas, l'innocence m'aurait déjà fait taire. Je suis plus en synchronisation avec elle que n'importe quel exorciste, l'innocence est dans mon sang, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et inversement mais elle me tue à petit feu, la synchronisation avec elle me demande de l'énergie vitale et arrivera un jour où je n'aurai plus rien à lui donner en échange de son pouvoir.

-Mais… Et pour les akumas ? Comment fais-tu pour te battre sachant que ça te tue ?

-Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire mais Komui m'interdit d'aller seule en mission, je ne suis qu'accompagnatrice, il ne veut pas que j'utilise l'innocence. Je suis une sorte de poids mort alors que je pourrai aider pas mal de monde.

-Peut être est-ce mieux comme ça.

-Peut-être. Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, il est temps de rentrer.

Je m'étirai et la suivis, je la plaignais un peu, je n'aurai jamais eu son courage d'aller au combat alors que je savais pertinemment que ça finirait par me tuer. Elle me largua à la section scientifique et s'en alla sans se retourner dans ma direction. Je regardai l'heure et remarquai que j'étais en retard pour mon _rendez-vous_, ce type allait me hurler dessus si je n'arrivais pas à l'heure, surtout que c'était moi qui lui avait imposé. Je courus donc jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait notre salle d'entraînement et faillis défoncer la porte en la claquant, affichant mon sourire le plus sadique.

-Bien, il est temps pour toi de prendre ta première leçon, _jeune disciple._

* * *

**Weiss_:_**Mouhaha je sens que je vais être diabolique *.*

**Elena: **Noooooooooooooooo ! Tu m'as condamné ?! TT^TT

Ce fut après une longue et difficile réflexion ^^"

**Elena:** Veux pas le savoir, va crever toi ! Pas moi!

On se calme on se calme ^^" les choses vont s'arranger.

**Kanda:** Il y a un autre problème plus grave.

**Komui:** Ouais ! T'as fait pleurer Lenalee ! Enfoiré ! Je vais tester mon nouveau sérum sur toi ! Lenaleeeeeeee !

**Kanda:** On en reparleras plus tard, après que cette saleté d'auteur m'aura fait un peu plus viril !

Plus tard, :) on arrête là pour aujourd'hui

bonne soirée :D

Rin Yayoi


	5. Chapitre 4

... ...

Je sais, je l'admet je suis très très en retard , pardonnez-moi , non ne me frappez pas ! S'il vous plait pardonnez cette humble tête de poisson rouge qu'est la mienne. Il faut avouer qu'avec le lycée j'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant mais en ce moment je suis en vacances alors je vais essayer de me rattraper ! Merci à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire, je suis vraiment agréablement surprise par le nombre de followers, je vous remercie tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

-Bien, il est temps pour toi de prendre ta première leçon, _jeune disciple._

-Brümer, je ne crois pas que…

-C'est maîtresse vénérée pour toi, jeune disciple ! Le coupai-je en l'entendant utiliser mon prénom.

Kanda Yû, sûrement l'homme le plus froid n'ayant jamais existé, était assis devant moi en position _seiza_ et me regardait les sourcils levés en de parfaits demi-cercles, l'étonnement lisible sur son visage.

-Pas bonne idée, tu es sûre de toi ?

-Hey ! C'est toi qui es venu me demander de l'aide non, jeune disciple ? Tu me connais non ?!

-J'en doute.

-Mais puisque que je te dis, jeune disciple, que si tu réussis à aller dans le vestiaire des femmes et à en ressortir vivant tu gagneras non seulement l'amitié de tout les scientifiques célibataires du Q.G mais aussi le respect de tous les hommes… jeune disciple.

-Brü…

-Maîtresse vénérée ! Lui rappelais-je.

-Cette condition des surnoms est aussi débile que ce que tu me demande de faire, soupira-t-il en se levant, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû demander. Laisses tomber, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de perdre mes amis…

Je le vis s'éloigner, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer implicitement. «…_Tu as besoin d'amis, c'est triste de rester seule. Personne ne le mérite, même la pire des ordures_… » Je courus aussi vite que je pus jusqu'à lui…

-Je te jure …

-Quoi ? Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! S'écria-t-il quand je l'entourai de mes bras, posant mes mains à son cœur.

-Jamais plus tu ne seras seul… Jamais.

-…

Je fermai hermétiquement les yeux, espéré que ce passage embarrassant n'était qu'un rêve, mon cœur s'affolant à cause de la course que je venais de faire, ou étais-ce autre chose ? Il ne voulait pas se calmer.

-Idiote, finit-il par lâcher.

Il serra mes mains un quart de seconde et se défit de mon étreinte doucement, limite tendrement. Il se retourna et me frappa le haut du crâne comme Elena avait pris l'habitude de faire.

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi hein, Avec cette histoire de vestiaire ?!

-Je voulais que tu te fasses choper par les femmes exorcistes et qu'elles te torturent avant de te noyer et de te jeter dans le fleuve mais je suppose que c'est raté.

Je relevais la tête, attendant un deuxième coup meurtrier et entraperçus une lueur amusée dans son regard avant de le voir définitivement partir. Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant que je m'en sortais à peu près sans bobo et rougis violemment en me rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer. J-j'ai…e-e-e-enlacé Kanda… Et je suis toujours vivante ?! Et mon cœur qui ne veut pas se calmer. Je ne pense pas être en si mauvaise forme pour que mon cœur ai autant de mal à se remettre d'un petit sprint, je suis loin d'être malade donc il ne me reste qu'une solution… Je suis…Amou… NON ! Attirée ! Oui je suis un peu attirée par Kanda, il faut avouer qu'il est très bel homme, mature, intelligent, mauvais caractère mais loyal et il ne tient pas sa langue… Bon je suis fortement attirée par lui.

-Weiss ? Que fais-tu ici ? Entra Elena.

-Oh Elena, et toi ?

-Ne réponds pas à une question par une question !

-A ton avis, alors, je fais quoi ?

-Tu glandes pour éviter toute charge de travail que l'on pourrait te donner, déclara la blonde d'un ton presque monotone.

J'admire l'opinion que je dégage au sein de la congrégation.

-Bingo ! Bon à ton tour, souriais-je, que fais-tu ?

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je fus interloquée par sa question, ça me semblait évident qu'elle connaissait tout le bâtiment… Ah non, suis-je bête, je viens de comprendre l'allusion.

-Tu es venue t'entraîner.

-Bingo ! Dit-elle sarcastique.

-Bon je te laisse alors.

-Weiss.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Que faisais-tu _vraiment_ ?

-Eh bien je te l'ai déjà dit non ?

-Tu as cette sale manie de faire ce sourire effrayant quand tu mens, honnêtement, tu ressemble à un serpent quand tu le fais, un serpent sournois qui manipulerait tout son entourage.

Que disais-je tout à l'heure ? J'admire l'opinion qu'on à de moi ? Je rectifie, je n'admire plus mais j'exècre ce que ces gens pensent de moi, ils commencent à devenir un petit peu trop perspicace.

-J'aidais Kandy, bougonnais-je.

-Tu l'aidais à quoi ? Continua-t-elle.

-Il m'a demandé une faveur mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, avouais-je.

-Kanda t'a demandé une faveur ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchissait à haute voix semblant m'avoir complètement oubliée.

-Cet abruti de kendoka a demandé une faveur à une personne qui vient à peine d'arrivée … Il lui fait autant confiance ? Aussi vite… non impossible, c'est autre chose…

-Elena ? Es-tu parmi nous ? Plaisantais-je.

Mais elle ne me répondit pas, me tournant même le dos, faisant des allers-retours, plongée dans sa réflexion. J'allais partir quand enfin elle s'arrêta, elle poussa une exclamation comme si elle venait de faire la découverte du siècle.

-Je sais ! Il lui a demandé ça parce qu'il savait que c'était trop gênant pour demander à un de ses amis donc il a demandé à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa vie, qui n'a rien à voir avec la situation, car il s'en ficherait de sa réaction. Oui, c'est ça, à quelqu'un dont il ne tient pas vraiment compte, qu'il n'a pas peur de blessé avec sa demande. Ah que je suis intelligente. Oh tu es encore là Weiss ?

On a beau le savoir au fond de nous même, l'entendre à voix haute fait toujours mal. Comme si un étau glacial enserrait ma poitrine, rendant mon souffle et mon visage glaciale par la même occasion. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était gelé, bloqué sur ces phrases… « Qu'il ne connaît pas » « … Quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa vie … » «…Qui n'a rien à voir avec la situation… » « …ne tient pas vraiment compte… n'a pas peur de blessé… » Elles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, me refroidissant un peu plus à chaque tour, alors pour lui je n'étais _rien_. Une simple fille à qui il pouvait demander n'importe quoi, si ce n'avait pas été moi ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.

-Elena, j'ai un peu froid, je vais prendre l'air, articulais-je difficilement entre mes dents serrées.

Je sortis sans attendre la réponse, j'avais besoin d'air frais, besoin d'une vraie fraîcheur pour faire redémarrer mon cerveau qui restait en mode replay. Je claquai la porte de la salle s'en vraiment le faire exprès.

-Bha, s'étonna Elena, si tu as froid tu ne devrais pas aller dehors.

J'avais l'impression de marcher au ralentit dans les couloirs sombre de la tour, je me dirigeais à grands pas vers la porte principale, j'avais besoin d'air, mon étau fait de glace se resserrait autour de moi. Mon cœur qui s'était emballé tout à l'heure avait l'air de ne plus battre, pourtant malgré que je sente comme une sorte d'absence dans ma cage thoracique le sang qui tambourinait à mes temps m'assourdissait. _Rien_…_Rien_… Je n'étais _rien_.

-Weiss, m'interpella quelqu'un, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

-De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air, soufflais-je.

-Hein qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'inquiéta Komui en se rapprochant suivit des gars de la scientifique toujours avec lui, est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je concentrai mon regard dans ses prunelles anxieuses.

-Je dois aller dehors, dis-je plus clairement.

-De quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas ! Euh… enfin, hésita-t-il devant mon visage de marbre, il y a une sorte de balcon au-dessus des étages d'entraînements, si tu as besoin…

Je retournai sur mes pas en l'ignorant, je ne croisai personne cette fois dans les corridors et ma « discussion » avec le grand intendant ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir pour ma mémoire concentré sur d'autres paroles. Je ne repris complètement mes esprits que quand le vent frais me fouetta le visage, faisant voler mes cheveux autour de moi. Je pris une grande respiration et me reconnectai au monde. Je repensai à ma réaction, l'étau s'était amenuisé au fur et à mesure que je prenais de grandes goulées d'air froid torturant un peu mes poumons, Elena n'avait pas fait exprès de dire ça, elle n'avait pas dit ça pour me blesser, d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas dû être blessée. Elle et les autres on comprit que l'épéiste et moi ne nous entendions pas, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Je me sentis idiote d'avoir régi aussi exagérément, je me sentais concernée par Kanda, je pensais être un minimum importante, en fait je voulais sentir que j'avais ma place quelque part, que je jouais un rôle dans sa vie. Je me sentais frustrée, humiliée, d'avoir éprouvé de tels sentiments. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte les larmes avaient coulées, salées et douloureuses, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je pleurais. Il était si rare que je pleure, et surtout je n'avais pas à me laisser aller pour de si petites choses que sont les mots.

-Idiote, murmurais-je. Imbécile, idiote, imbécile, … Qu'est-ce que tu attendais bon sang ?! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! IDIOTE ! Ne pleure pas… Crétine tu… je ne dois pas…

Je pris une grande inspiration et hurlai toute ma rage contre moi-même, à cette altitude les seuls que j'allais déranger était les nuages dans le ciel nocturne. Je m'appuyai sur la rambarde rouillée et admirai la lune qui apparaissait de temps en temps, ça eu le don de me calmer, quelque larmes d'après coup coulaient encore mais je ne les sentais plus. Je relativisai enfin ma situation, après tout, ça ne faisait que quelque jours que j'étais ici, ce n'est pas en aussi peu de temps que je peux atteindre le cœur de quelqu'un, j'ai placé inconsciemment la barre trop haute dés le début. Et puis au départ, je n'étais pas venue ici pour me faire des amis. Mais les paroles sages de la russe lors de notre conversation dans la tour de l'arche m'ont rendus curieuse, un peu envieuse, des relations qu'entretenait les exorcistes entre eux. Je soupirai et repartit à l'intérieur, une ombre que je n'avais pas remarqué se releva, ses longs cheveux noirs tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Cette ombre qui n'était autre que Kanda semblait perplexe par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à cette idiote ?

Le lendemain fut une journée plus calme, j'avais accusé le coup de la fatigue pour ma crise de larmes d'hier, mais heureusement personne ne m'avait vu. Je faisais comme si rien ne c'était passé hier, car c'était le cas rien en c'était passé, j'avais juste exagéré les choses.

-Brümer il faut qu'on parle ! S'exclama notre sombre exorciste bien connu.

-J-je dois y aller, désolé Kandy mais quelqu'un ma demandé de venir le voir après, me pressais-je de dire avant de fuir vers une quelconque destination.

Je le laissai là, sous les yeux étonnés des autres derrière lui.

-Tu lui as fait quelque chose ? demanda Saori.

-Pas que je sache… ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Si tu ne lui as rien fait ce ne sont pas les tiennes non plus, réfléchit Saïto son frère acquiesçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ?

L'italien recula un peu face au ton brusque du japonais, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête de gêne et finit enfin par répondre.

-Je me suis engagé dans la congrégation comme assistant. Euh… Maintenant nous sommes collègues, hé hé…euh…

-Je ne te considère pas comme un « collègue », si tu étais sur le champ de bataille et que tu me ralentissais je te laisserai pour mort. C'est un peu pareil ici, pour moi tu n'existes pas, dit-il d'un ton polaire.

-Et Weiss alors ? S'enquit Saori avec cet habituel sourire déstabilisant qui donnait l'impression qu'il en savait plus qui ne le montrait, tu la considères aussi comme inexistante ?

Kanda l'ignora et partit vers l'un des étages entraînements, il y trouverait peut être Allen ou alors Bookman sénior pour pouvoir passer ses nerfs.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, prénommé Allen fut étonné de me trouver dans la salle où travaillaient les scientifiques, essayant d'aider Johnny à porter sa pile de paperasse et ensuite se faire attrapé par un Kanda avec les nerfs en pelote.

-Eh ! Kanda ? Argh je viens de rentrer de mission, se plaignit-il, je ne peux pas me reposer ? Kanda ! Hey !

-Allen, entraînes-toi avec moi, demanda le kendoka traînant toujours le plus jeune par le col. S'il te plaît.

Ce ne fut pas la marque de politesse qui le choqua mais le fait qu'il est utilisé son prénom. Il ne l'appelait correctement que très rarement, même si après l'incident avec Alma ils se considéraient, un peu comme de bons amis, Lavi restait son grand et unique meilleure ami, c'est si qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Allen se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle habituelle, abandonnant l'idée d'avoir un bon gros repas bien garni, le devoir l'appelait. Après une demi-heure d'entraînement intensif à l'épée de bambou, le symbiotique à terre leva son épée cassée en signe de reddition.

-J'abandonne, déclara-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas me faire avoir comme ça tout le temps, pousse de soja, tu n'abandonnes pas, tu as simplement perdu cette fois.

-J'admets, j'admets… Et puis quoi encore ?!

Allen redémarra le combat au corps à corps cette fois-ci. Ils continuèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident que cette fois encore ils étaient à ex aequo.

-Tu sais Moyashi, j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurai peut-être pas dû voir, déclara Kanda incertain .

Allen ouvrit ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Comment ça ? T… Tu as surpris quelqu'un en train de faire… euh… _ça _?

Mais qu'allait-il s'imaginer ?!

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il, mais pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'_elle_ s'est mise à pleurée, je ne la connais pas trop au fond mais je sais qu'_elle_ n'est pas du genre à pleurer pour rien...

Allen eut un regard dubitatif, est-ce que le japonais essayait-il de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Parlait-il de Lenalee ? L'exorciste avait entendu une histoire comme quoi il l'aurait fait pleuré devant toute la section scientifique et que depuis la jeune chinoise était difficile à approcher. Le garçon maudit avait peur de poser la question, et si Kanda l'aimait ? Et s'il lui demandait de l'aide juste pour la séduire ?!Son pauvre cœur ne supporterait pas de voir son rivale avec son amour de toujours.

-Eh pousse de soja, tu dors debout ?

-Pardon mon petit Kanda mais je réfléchissais, sourit-il.

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Ah ah , non , mais je vais essayer de t'aider. Si elle à pleuré, il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus profond, s'il elle te fait assez confiance elle t'en parlera d'elle-même, tu ne crois pas ?

L'épéiste parut septique mais acquiesça tout de même, il planta là son ami et sorti rapidement de la salle. Allen soupira, que ferait-il si Lenalee était aussi amoureuse de Kanda ? Parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que le japonais d'habitude si stoïque avait changé ces derniers temps

-Il ne peut être qu'amoureux …

Le gargouillement de son ventre le ramena sur terre.

-Bon sang , qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Le prochain qui me dérange fini castré.

Et deviner qui est entré …

-Waaaaaaaaaallllllkeeeeeeeerr rr ! Cette fois tu es cuit !

De son côté Lenalee avait tout entendu, alors comme elle attirait Kanda ? Elle se retint de sautiller sur place, certes ce n'était pas son premier but quand elle s'est mise à faire sa comédie mais maintenant qu'elle sait ça elle va pleinement en profiter.

-Ahaha, mon cher Yu , tu es à moi.

De mon côté après avoir fuit le kendoka je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec ce cher Saori qui a réussi à me dépasser par on ne sait quel miracle.

-Ahlala , l'amour, souri-t-il tel un renard.

Amour ? Pourquoi diable parle-t-il de ça, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Ce type est trop perspicace pour que je reste plus de cinq minutes avec lui. J'allai répliquer mais mon souffle se coupa, je regardais au-dessus de son épaule, estomaquée.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Je viens de voir Elena en train d'embrasser Lavi.

-Quoi ?! Ah je le sav...

Il se retourna mais ne vit rien.

-Mais il n'y a ... Tss, elle a détalé comme un lapin. N'y a t-il personne pour m'amuser un peu ?! supplia-t-il.

Son frère "jumeau" arriva soudainement plus inquiétant que jamais avec ses lunettes qui brillaient faiblement dans la pénombre de la congrégation, ils eurent un sourire complice... Qu'avaient-ils préparé ?

Je m'arrêta à ma chambre, Elena m'y attendais assise tranquillement sur son lit.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Euh...je ...j'ai ...

J'abaissai la poignée de la porte.

-N'essayes pas de t'enfuir tu ne courrai pas assez vite face à moi... Weiss , je t'ai cherchée partout aujourd'hui ! Je me suis inquiétée, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je baissai le regard, honteuse, comment pouvais-je lui avouer que ses paroles d'hier m'avaient blessées. Elle interpréta mal mon silence.

-Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? Ne suis-je pas ton amie ?

-Tu ne me dis rien non plus, je ne connais rien de toi, je t'ai expliqué mon passé mais toi tu ne m'as rien dis ! Rien ! Dis-moi comment je pourrai te faire confiance ?!Criais-je agacée par sa sollicitude constante.

Je vis dans son regard que je l'avait blessé à mon tour, je m'en voulu, les mots avaient franchis la barrière de ma pensée. J'étais prête à m'excuser quand elle émit un sanglot étouffé, augmentant ma culpabilité.

-Pourquoi rien ne va ?! Pleura-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée Elena , tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas ! M'empressais-je de dire en m'agenouillant en face d'elle. C'est juste que je me prends la tête pour rien en ce moment, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'éprouver tout ça, je ressens des choses bizarres, pardonnes-moi.

Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent net, elle remit ses cheveux tombés devant ses yeux correctement, se redressa et sourit.

-Bha voilà c'était pas compliqué.

J'ai comme l'impression de mettre faite manipulée...

-Ne fais pas cette tête Weiss, il fallait bien que je te fasse avouée par un quelconque moyen.

-Humpf.

Je me retournai et allai m'asseoir bruyamment sur mon lit, jambes et bras croisées.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te chamboules tellement , dit-elle l'air gentille.

-Ça ne marchera plus sûr moi, tu ne m'aura plus avec cette tête.

Elle soupira et me rejoignit.

-Très bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais commencé. Tu as dû deviné que je suis amoureuse de Lavi.

Je frissonnai en pensant à l'armoire interdite... Ne pas y penser, ne surtout pas y penser...

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'ai l'impression qu'il aime Lenalee.

Je réagis au nom de l'exorciste aux bottes.

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille , c'est le centre du monde au quoi ?! Si tu veux ce baka roux je vais t'aider à l'avoir !

Je continuai à grogner ainsi pendant l'heure qui suivit, la russe semblait être déconnectée quand elle reprit conscience elle laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Bien ! chuchotais-je regardant dans le couloir si la voie était libre, vas-y tu peux sortir !

J'entendis ses escarpins claquer contre le sol dur et froid du bâtiment. Je vérifiai une dernière fois sa tenue et hochai la tête satisfaite.

-W-Weiss, je ne suis pas sûre que cette tenue soit très... convenable.

-Mais si, mais si!

Elle tira un peu sur son coll roulé noir sans manche qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine généreuse, les joues rouges elle remit en place sa jupe crayon beige qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Ses cheveux ondulées étaient attachés en une tresse complexe, le résultat était tout simplement divin.

-Eh bien , dis-je impressionnée, je savais que tu étais jolie mais à ce point !

-Tais-toi !

-Ahaha ne sois pas timide.

-Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça , s'exclama t-elle plus rouge que jamais.

-Si si , tu veux Lavi non ?

-Je...

-Non ?!

-Si, abandonna-t-elle, mais tu me le payera !

Je n'écoutai pas sa menace et lui rappelai plutôt notre plan.

-Oui oui , je sais , s'ils me posent des questions je leur dit que je vais à un rendez-vous.

-Exactement, maintenant vas-y !

Elle marcha doucement, résignée à son sort. Elle espérais secrètement ne rencontrer personne mais elle savait que si je venais à apprendre qu'elle avait fuit ma vengeance serait terrible.

-Elle risque de brûler mes précieuses photos, chuchota-t-elle.

-Quelles photos ?

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Lavi, il la détailla et ses joues légèrement roses montraient qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

-Laisses-tomber, toussota-t-il, et...euh... tu t'es habillé autrement aujourd'hui...

Derrière la porte légèrement entrouverte je l'encourageai à suivre le plan.

-J...J'ai un rendez-vous, c'est ça, bégaya-t-elle, dehors, je dois y aller.

Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle marcha comme un robot en s'éloignant de lui. IL la suivit du regard, chose qui m'échappa parce que dépitée, je me frappais la tête contre le montant de la porte. Je la retrouvai plus tard dans le réfectoire pour le déjeuner, elle avait gardée sa tenue et attirait tout les regards languis des hommes célibataires de la congrégation, même Komui n'y semblait pas insensible. Je m'assis lourdement en face d'elle.

-Il faut passer à la deuxième phase du plan , bougonnais-je en voyant Lavi en train de manger comme si de rien n'était un peu plus loin avec Allen, Saïto et Saori qui semblait avoir mal à une certaine partie de son anatomie.

-Tu veux dire quoi par deuxième ? ça ne suffit pas ce que je viens de faire ?

-Non, absolument pas, il n'a pas l'air jaloux du tout ... Il faut y aller plus fort, déclarais-je avec un sourire sadique.

-Pardon ?

-Va draguer Reever ! Ordonnais-je impérieusement.

Je vis son regard durcir mais elle se repris vite et s'exécuta en soupirant, comptant mentalement les milles et une façons de me tuer après ça. Lentement, le pas souple tel un félin approchant sa proie elle alla vers Reever, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise mais elle se forçat. Je regardai Lavi qui semblait n'en n'avoir rien à faire mais ses mâchoires crispées ne trompaient personne. Voilà, c'était cette réaction que j'attendais. Je fus interrompu dans mon espionnage par une personne qui poussa le plateau d'Elena et s'assis devant moi.

-Eh, protestais-je, cette place est...

-Celle de cette russe qui fait tout pour avoir l'attention de l'abruti roux alors qui sont visiblement fou amoureux l'un de l'autre ? J'ai en royalement rien à faire.

-Hey K-Kanda , comment... ça va ? Souriais-je en ramassant mes affaires.

Il prit mon poignet et m'obligea à me rasseoir.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Je ne pus empêcher mon coeur de battre plus fort, mon cerveau envisageait déjà des suites farfelues tels que "...en fait je t'aime" ou "...t'as oublier de fermer la porte des toilettes la dernière fois" et plus ça allait et plus ça devenait bizarre. Calme-toi bon sang, j'avais réellement l'impression que l'endroit où sa main se refermait sur mon bras irradiait de chaleur. Je me rassis de bonne grâce et attendis.

-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle kandy-chou? Souriais-je mal à l'aise intérieurement.

-Hum , je voulais parler de ce...

-Ah Kanda, s'interposa Allen, je viens de voir Lenalee partir tu devrait la rattraper, tu as beaucoup de chose à lui dire non ?

Lenalee ? Encore elle ? Je fixait le symbiotique comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Le kendoka soupira et demanda avec agacement pourquoi il devrait aller lui parler. Oui , exactement, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien la dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu regrettais de l'avoir fait pleurer.

-Tu déformes tout ...

-Ça suffit maintenant, s'énerva-t-il , admets que tu l'aime qu'on en finisse !

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'insistance, tout les regards avaient migré vers nous, cela ne faisait aucun doute que toute la salle avait entendu ce qu'Allen venait de crier. Je me levai brusquement faisant trembler la table, allai ranger rapidement mon plateau et claquai involontairement les portes derrière moi. Le possesseur du Mugen, lui, se leva lentement, le visage neutre mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se redressait on pouvait apercevoir un démon qui apparaissait derrière lui, exprimant clairement ses intentions.

-Tu as décidé de mourir _Allen Walkeeer _?

Le garçon déjà blanc de nature devint pâle comme la mort et ne put retenir un petit couinement quand Kanda se chargea de lui.

Après le repas, Elena revint à la chambre où elle me trouva affalée sur mon lit, endormie. Elle sourit tristement et plaça une couverture sur moi, elle alla jusqu'à son bureau et écrivit une petite lettre avant de prendre son sac de voyage et de partir. Je me réveillai plusieurs plus tard, bien au chaud sous la couette, n'ayant aucune envie de sortir pour affronter la réalité. Encore une fois j'avais agis instinctivement, me rendant ridiculement faible. Je m'étirai et remarquai qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

-Elena ? Appelais-je la voix endormie.

Aucune réponse, c'est là que je vis le petit bout de papier blanc qu'il trônait sur son bureau, n'attendant que moi.

"-_Weiss, je suis désolée ne pas être là alors que tu en as besoin, avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi. Mais la congrégation a besoin de moi pour une mission importante, enfin je pense que c'est plus un test pour savoir ma loyauté, je pense que tout exorcistes ayant eu un contact avec les noés doivent passé par là. Je veux que tu sache que tu es la seule qui ai su me comprendre, la seule à me connaître entièrement, ma seule amie je crois. Tout ça pour dire Weiss, que si je ne revient pas, ne vient pas me chercher._

_Ton amie, Elena._"

Mon cerveau subit une sorte de dysfonctionnement, ma vision se flouta d'un coup. Elena est une personne sérieuse, elle ne s'amuserait pas à dire qu'elle risquait de ne pas revenir s'il n'y avait pas une grosse probabilité que ce soit le cas. Je serra le bout de papier et alla ouvrir la porte d'où l'on venait de toquer.

-Eh l'idiote, il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

Je ne lui répondis pas, sentant mon coeur se glacer, j'attendis qu'il continue remarquant en fond de ma pensée qu'il avait les cheveux détachés pour une fois.

_-_Ce qu'a dit Moyashi ce midi n'est absolument pas vrai.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Kanda, répliquais-je plus sèche que je ne le voulais.

Il fronça les sourcils dans une expression qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de prendre.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-Rien du tout ! C'est juste que tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux , je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, m'emportais-je, d'ailleurs je ne suis qu'une étrangère pour toi , je n'ai rien à faire dans tes histoires de cul. Mais en fait... C'était pour ça que tu étais venu me voir ? Pour ... _ Lenalee _ ?!

-De quoi ?! Une étrangère ? S'énerva-t-il à son tour, Parfaitement ! Tu n'es rien pour moi, je me suis inquiété pour rien , la solitude semble parfaitement te convenir. Eh bien reste seule si c'est ce que tu veux !

Une plaie lancinante commença à gagner ma poitrine, ma respiration s'accéléra, l'étau de glace d'il y a quelques jours était revenu avec plus de puissance. Mes yeux s'embuèrent, mais je réussis à me contrôler, je n'avais pas à perdre la face devant lui mais c'était sans compter sur mon esprit traître qui me rappela ma promesse. "_Je te jure...jamais plus tu ne seras seul._" Il renifla dédaigneusement, je l'avais énervé à raconter les mêmes choses que les autres. C'était à lui de décider si oui ou non une personne était importante pour lui.

-Très bien, c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ? Demandais-je crispant un peu plus mes doigts autour du message d'Elena.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-De quoi ? Quel problème ?

Il parut réfléchir, son visage prenant une expression concentré cette fois, son visage était devenu plus expressif depuis quelque temps. Est-ce à cause d'elle ?

-Je t'ai vu la dernière fois... sur le balcon du 7ème étage, celui qui m'est réservé normalement.

Balcon, il veut parler de cette fois là ? Je soupirai, sentant la fatigue me reprendre ce ne fut pas une bonne idée, mon esprit se relâcha . Je ne pouvait m'en empêcher, une fois que les vannes avaient été ouvertes, elles ne veulent plus se refermer.

-C'est de ta faute , abruti de kendoka débile ! Si tu n'étais pas toi ça aurait été beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi ?

-Quoi , je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, articules.

-Pourquoi y'a t-il fallu que ce soit toi ?! M'exaspérais-je.

-T-tu veux dire que, hésita-t-il.

Je tombai à genoux, toute ma peine s'évacuant...enfin.

-Pourquoi suis-je tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi ?

* * *

Et voilaaaaa , enfin ce chapitre 4 est fini, c'est vrai qu'il est plus court que les autres mais si je continuais j'aurai du le publier demain , et demain j'aurai oublié.

**Weiss:** Comment tu peux finir comme ça ?! O_o

**Kanda:** Je passe pour un voyeur la dedans et harceleur en plus...

**Elena et Bak:** Nous sommes les seuls et unique vrais stalkers dans cette fiction !

**Weiss**: il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter -"

Enfin, dans la suite il y aura enfin de l'action ! De l'amour ! Moins de larmes que dans ce chapitre

**Weiss: **J'espère parce que je passe pour un vrai pleurnicharde.

Merci d'avoir lu ,

Rin Yayoi


	6. Chapitre 5

Et voila la suite ! Je sais je sais, j'ai fait des efforts :) c'est allé tout seul cette fois, même si c'est plus court j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ce chapitre ce concentre un peu plus sur les histoires de Weiss et Elena, j'ai essayé de départager équitablement. Enfin voila quoi , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre V

-Pourquoi suis-je tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi ?

Je m'écroulais pour la dixième fois au moins sur le lavabo, le visage trempé. Comment avais-je pus avouer une telle chose ? La note d'Elena m'avait-elle tant chamboulée ? Elena... Où es-tu ? Je me redressai, fermant le robinet et examina mon reflet dans la glace. Ma peau habituellement blanche laissait apparaître deux petites rougeurs sur le haut de mes pommettes, mes cheveux blanc laiteux suite à ma malédiction me tombait devant les yeux faisant ressortir leur couleur bleu ciel, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient nuancés, il faut dire que je n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment me regarder. J'admirai mes petites cernes violettes qui trônaient désormais sous mes paupières lourdes, depuis quand n'avais-je pas eu un sommeil digne de ce nom ? Je n'arrivais plus à dormir depuis que je n'entendais pas le souffle régulier de ma camarade de chambre la nuit , et _cet_ expression qu'_il_ avait eu à ma déclaration, son visage fermé ne voulait pas sortir de mon esprit...

-Tu as fini de te reluquer ? Demanda une voix désagréablement traînante et fluette.

Je soupirai, lasse, et me retournai

-Quel déplaisir que de te retrouver une fois de plus sur mon chemin... Lenalee...

-Eh bien , s'étonna-t-elle, tu ne mâches pas tes mots. Mais je vais te pardonner cette misérable offense, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ses temps-ci.

Mais pour qui se prend-elle cette princesse de pacotille ? Elle a crû que j'étais un de ses nombreux chiens qui la suivent partout en lui disant à quel point elle est parfaite ? Beûrk !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureuse que j'aille immédiatement le détruire ? Dis-je sarcastique.

Elle fit un léger tour des toilettes ,qui d'ailleurs me semblait fermer au départ, mais là n'était pas le sujet, enfin quand elle fut dos à moi elle daigna me répondre.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Bon si tu insistes tellement je vais te le dire.

Je n'ai pas insister. Elle partit dans un monologue sur la camaraderie et l'amitié que ses coéquipiers lui accordaient, ça la rendait tellement heureuse etc etc... Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, sachant très bien qu'en fait elle n'en n'avait vraiment rien à fou...

-Depuis qu'Elena est partie j'ai le champ libre avec Lavi...

Je me concentrai enfin sur sa longue tirade, j'avais crû entendre quelque de plutôt déplaisant.

-Elle ne reviendra sans doute jamais donc...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

-Eh oh calmes-toi ce n'est pas comme... Oh je vois , souris-t-elle, tu es devenue amie avec cette folle ? Tu ne dois pas connaître toute l'histoire.

-L'histoire ? Quelle histoire ?

-Ahaha je ne te le dirai pas, ça me plaît trop de savoir quelque chose que tu ne sais pas.

Je comptai mentalement jusqu'à dix, évitant ainsi de faire un massacre dans la pièce, Komui ne m'aurait jamais pardonné. Mon silence eut au moins pour effet de la vexer, elle se dirigea à mon plus grand bonheur vers la sortie.

-Ah aussi, la deuxième raison de mon excellente humeur et que j'ai appris que Yû m'aimait , n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Panne de secteur, plus aucun message transmis au cerveau, je la vis sortir avec un petit sourire narquois, fière de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire. Elle devait parler d'un autre Yû, celui que je connais n'aurait jamais avoué aimer quelqu'un, enfin je pense. _Je disais exactement la même chose de moi_,_ et pourtant je me suis déclarée il y a deux jours_... mais c'était différent non ? C'était sur le coup de l'émotion! Sournoisement l'image de son visage à ce moment là me revint en mémoire. Est-ce parce qu'il aime Lenalee qu'il a réagit ainsi ? Serait-il possible que... ce soit vrai ? Je respirai lentement pour me calmer et repasser une nouvelle fois ma tête sous l'eau froide, cette histoire est louche. Il doit y avoir un truc caché, un truc que je n'ai pas compris ou que j'ai mal compris, peut-être que si je regarde sous un autre angle la solution me sera-t-elle plus visible ? Je m'exécuta donc.

-M-mademoiselle Weiss ?

-Huuum ?

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux en reconnaissant la voix.

-Q-que faites-vous couché sur le sol des toilettes pour hommes ? Balbutia Johnny les joues cramoisies.

-Quelle question ! M'offusquais-je en me relevant, je réfléchis voyons ! N'est-ce pas évident ? Moi qui croyais les scientifique super intelligents.

Je sortis de la salle pour laisser Johnny régler« ses petites affaires ».

-Alors c'était les toilettes pour hommes ? Quelle idiote !

-Ravi de voir que tu t'en rende enfin compte, fis une voix railleuse.

Comme d'habitude mon cœur rata un battement quand je le reconnu.

-Ah Kanda, ne surgit pas comme ça derrière moi , tu pourrai me faire faire une crise cardiaque, ahaah.

-Humpf, si tu meurs avec une chose aussi futile c'est que tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Quelle dureté, lui non plus ne mâches pas ses mots. Je le détaillai , admirant sa tenue de ville, un pantalon marron et simple mais qu'il moulait merveilleusement bien les jambes et je l'avoue... les fesses aussi, il portait un haut noir à manches longues et par-dessus tout cela une écharpe de même couleur. Je dois l'admettre , ce mec est un pur canon, ça me ferait presque oublié qu'il vient de m'insulter.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Lenalee ?

Sa question me déconcerta, et me refroidit par la même occasion. Pourquoi cherchait-il Lenalee ?

-Je suis là Kanda ! S'exclama une intruse pas du tout la bienvenue. Tu me cherchais ?

-Komui m'a dit de te donner ça.

Il lui fourra une pile de paperasse dans les mains avant de partir.

-Eh l'idiote !

Je me tournai vers lui instinctivement, étant habitué à ce surnom.

-Viens, ordonna-t-il impérieusement.

J'allais le faire quand je vis la chinoise me dépasser et s'empresser à ses côtés. Alors c'était elle ? Je renifla méchamment mais pas assez fort pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre.

-C'est Weiss que j'ai appelé, la toisa-t-il.

A l'entente de mon prénom je le relevai la tête avec espoir, je le rejoignis avec un sourire. En m'éloignant je me permis de lever mon majeur vers Lenalee en tirant la langue. _« Cette fois c'est moi qui gagne »_ Je ne le vis pas mais Kanda souriait à mon geste puéril.

Nous continuâmes à avancer sans un mot, mais pour la première fois ce qu'il me semblait une éternité j'avais le cœur léger. Je ne me doutais absolument pas de ce qu'il se passait.

Elena était arrivée au Japon, cette île connue pour abriter le plus grand nombre d'akuma au monde, et là où se trouve le manoir des Noés. La jeune russe soupira, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle et ses coéquipiers étaient partis en mission qu'elle les avait déjà perdu, elle avait soupçonné Luberrier d'avoir fait exprès de lui mettre des partenaires faibles pour qu'au final elle se retrouve seule. Elle regarda sombrement son golem qui volait à côté d'elle, elle n'avait pas le choix cette fois, elle allait devoir utiliser l'innocence. Elle eut un rictus amer quand les deux akumas de niveaux trois l'attaquèrent de front. Elle sortit un petit poignard , espérant avoir assez de temps pour activer son innocence, les deux armes se stoppèrent en éclatant de rire

-Alors c'est ton innocence misérable exorciste ? Tu ne vas pas durer plus longtemps que t'es camardes !

-Tss.

Elle se retint de justesse et continua ce qu'elle avait commencer, elle s'entailla toute la longueur d'un doigt et fit de même sur celui de l'autre main.

-Innocence activation.

Tout son corps sembla luire puis peu à peu le sang coulant par les plaies prit forme, créant deux longues lignes rouges flamboyantes, deux fouets.

-Je vais vous purifier maudits démons.

Ses cheveux tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle, tel une cape, ses yeux dégageant une lueur meurtrière. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle n'aimait pas se battre mais le combat était le seul moment où elle retrouver sa vraie nature, sa vraie personnalité. Elle avait déjà vu le Maréchal Sokaro rire en pleine bataille alors que tous ses soldats étaient en train de mourir autour de lui, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, la supériorité sur les plus faibles, le meurtre, la vengeance... Elle ria, elle était devenue ce qu'elle avait fui depuis ses douze ans, elle ressentait le gêne meurtrier de la famille Korolenko se réveiller en elle. Elle repoussa quelques mèches rebelles se calmant un peu, elle détestait la sensation de plénitude qu'elle ressentait quand elle combattait, cela faisant ressortir la pire partie de sa personnalité. Elle remit ses gants blancs, lissa le col de son long manteau de la congrégation et passa comme si de rien n'était au-dessus des carcasses de ses ennemis.

Elle n'avait pas remarquer, où du moins faisait mine ne voir la forme humanoïde qui la suivait depuis tout à l'heure, assistant au massacre de ses congénères.

-Akuma de niveau 4, appela-t-elle au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, que veux-tu si tu n'es pas là pour m'attaquer ?

-Hihihi tu m'avais vu.

Le jouet du comte sortit se sa cachette et continua à rire

-C'est le comte qui m'envoie.

-Sans blague ? Soupira-t-elle ironique.

-Il n'est vraiment pas content, tu sais hihi ? Fuir comme ça alors ta famille avait prêter serment d'allégeance...

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant une monstruosité comme toi.

-Oh tu es tellement dure ma petite Elena, tu n'étais pas comme pourtant avant, presque aussi mignonne que ma petite Road.

-Sheryl, salua Elena en se retournant vers son interlocuteur, j'aimerai te dire que c'est un plaisir mais tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à mentir.

Le Noé garda son sourire et ordonna à l'akuma de se reculer, il s'en chargerai lui-même. Elena se mit en posture d'attaque sachant parfaitement que son ennemi ne serait pas facile à vaincre, mais pas impossible quand elle. Elle avait une chance, elle connaissait déjà son adversaire ce qui était un avantage, enfin elle aurait eu une chance si on la lui avait laissé, car elle se fit promptement assommée par derrière.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Tyki , j'allais bien m'amuser pour une fois ! Se plaignit le désir des Noés.

-Les ordres sont les ordres, le comte souhaite qu'elle soit capturée le plus vite possible, cela fait trop longtemps que nous la recherchons. Une chance que ses imbéciles de Jasdavid l'aient croisé en Italie, se justifia Tyki avec son habituelle cigarette dans la bouche.

-Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer ?

-Une mauvaise habitude,dit-il simplement.

Sheryl haussa les épaules et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur manoir où les attendait impatiemment le comte.

C'est ainsi que la symbiotique russe se réveilla , attachée sur une chaise inconfortable avec les visages blancs des Noés en face d'elle. Que de nostalgie songea-t-elle.

-Elena , ma chère enfant, s'exclama le comte, comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi quand tu as mystérieusement disparue.

La blonde aux yeux verrons frissonna, tout dans l'attitude du faiseur d'akuma montrait l'inverse de ce qu'il disait.

-Tu ne souris pas, remarqua Road appuyé sur le dossier du fauteuil de son père, n'es-tu pas contente de nous voir ?

Elles s'observèrent un moment, Road avait bien grandie, devenant une femme à la poitrine généreuse et à la taille de guêpe, elle était devenue ce qu'elle représentait, le rêve de tout homme même si elle avait gardée sa coupe à la garçonne.

-Si vous me détachez, j'y réfléchirait.

-Tu es devenue bien arrogante, répondit-elle en souriant, où est passée la petite fille qui voulait tout le temps jouer avec moi ?

Elena n'avait aucune souvenance d'avoir agis de tel sorte, au contraire c'était toujours Road qui était collé à ses basques, pleurant pour la faire craquer, les parents d'Elena la grondait alors et lui « demandaient » d'être plus gentille.

-Et comment vont tes parents ? Reprit le comte.

-N'est-ce pas ironique venant de la personne qui les a assassinés ? Soupira l'exorciste.

-Quand nous t'avons vu à la congrégation tu ne semblais pas plus traumatisé que ça , ria Road, tu semblais bien t'amuser avec le rouquin.

-Mon sourire est aussi faux que tes seins, pouffiasse ! S'énerva Elena qui en avait marre.

Elle voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, soit on la tuait ou soit on la torturait puis on la tuait, dans les cas elle mourrait mais elle voulait que ça aille vite. Tout les Noés restèrent interdits, ils savaient à quel point le physique de Road était un sujet épineux pour elle depuis qu'elle avait simplement décapité une courtisane qui lui avait très poliment fait remarqué que ses soutiens gorges étaient peut être un tantinet trop grands. Elena sentit un coup contre son estomac et pourtant aucun mouvement n'avait été fait.

-Très bien, articula la jeune Noé une lueur folle dans les yeux, je vais joué avec toi comme la dernière fois.

Personne ne bougea et Elena sombra.

-Tu comptes aller encore loin comme ça ? Demandais-je ayant du mal à suivre ses grands pas.

Bien évidemment je ne reçu aucune réponse, il continuait son chemin, imperturbable quand il s'arrêta brusquement mettant son bras devant moi pour que je m'arrête à mon tour.

-Qu'y a t-il ? M'inquiétais-je en ne voyant rien dans le couloir susceptible de le stopper comme ça.

Il prit une expression sévère et lâcha

-Attends-moi ici.

-Quoi?! Mais...hein ?

Il continua à longer le couloir et fut intercepter par un secrétaire, enfin , je que je supposais être un secrétaire. Ils discutèrent un peu et l'homme me désigna du menton, son air méprisant m'indiqua que ce n'était pas pour m'inviter à boire le thé. Quelques minutes plus tard Kanda revint vers moi l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude

-Suis-moi.

-Ne sais-tu parlé que pour donner des ordres ? M'exaspérais-je en vain.

Il m'ignora de nouveau et je le suivis à contrecœur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir reculé dans notre relation, depuis ma déclaration il était redevenu cette forteresse infranchissable du début. Encore ça n'aurait pas été un problème si je n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais là il avait fallu que je tombe amoureuse. Je soupirai, étais-je destiné à vivre seule toute ma vie ? Nous arrivâmes devant une porte richement décorée que je ne reconnaissais pas, l'épéiste ne s'embarrassa pas de toquer et entra. A l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs personnes, tous des hommes, je ne reconnu dans ceux-ci que Komui qui avait tronqué son sourire contre un air grave.

-Voilà , je vous l'ai apporté, déclara froidement Kanda, je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Oui.

Et il sortit, sans même se retourner vers moi qui restait abasourdie. Il ne m'avait demandé de venir avec lui que pour m'emmener ici ? Je sentie la plaie déchirante de mon cœur revenir mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller, quelque chose me disait que ces hommes n'étaient pas là pour simplement parler chiffons.

-Weiss Brümer ? Interrogea un grand blond à l'air coincé.

-Euh... Oui ?

-Veuillez vous asseoir, nous avons quelques questions à vous posez.

Comme à chaque fois que je stressais j'enserrai mon chapelet. Il le remarqua et ne détacha plus son regard pendant toute la séance. J'allai donc poser mon séant sur une chaise, l'air décontracté.

-Je vous écoute.

Komui s'avançant et me sourit doucement comme on souriait à une enfant. Ok , là ça craint.

-Weiss, comment vas-tu ses temps-ci ?

-Bien mais je...

-Grand intendant, vous y allez trop doucement, coupa un homme habillé tout en noir et rouge au visage carré, Weiss Brümer, êtes-vous la fille d'Yvan Brümer.

L'évocation du nom de mon père me coupa le souffle.

-Comment...

-Répondez !

-Je... oui, balbutiais-je déconcerté. Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?

Un homme que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à lors se présenta devant moi, grand , très grand, la moustache en brosse,la coupe et la posture militaire. C'était _lui_, je ne pourrai jamais oublié son visage, son sourire espiègle et ses petits yeux malsains. C'était lui, l'assassin de mon père.

-Vous ! M'écriais-je en sautant de ma chaise espérant pouvoir lui porter un coup mais je fus violemment repoussée et rassise, les bras emprisonnés par deux grands gaillards derrière moi.

Mes yeux devinrent glacés, comme un lac gelé d'hiver, j'avais devant moi le déclencheur même de tout mes malheurs. Tout était de sa faute , toute ma vie j'ai vécu misérable, toute ma vie j'ai passé à mendier, aller d'orphelinat à orphelinat, jusqu'au dernier où les autres m'ont trouvée. Il était là et je ne pouvais rien faire à part lui lancer des regards noirs.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas l'honneur de nous connaître, sourit-il, Je suis Malcom C. Luberrier. Enchanté.

Je crachai à ses bottes, exprimant qu'une infime partit du dégoût que j'éprouvais envers se personnage. Pour une fois je laissais tombé la masque, avec lui pas besoin.

-Alors, on ne me reconnaît pas Luberrier ? Ricanais-je.

Il haussa un sourcil, preuve qu'en effet il ne me reconnaissait pas.

-Chercher mieux que la dernière fois, Luberrier, continuais-je, ou du moins faîtes preuve de logique. Si Yvan était mon père, où pensez-vous que je vous ai vu pour la première fois ?

Il prit une expression concentré, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

-Tu étais donc là.

J'eus un nouveau rictus glauque, Komui qui ne suivait pas, demanda au nom de tous

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luberrier, comment Weiss pourrait-elle vous connaître ?

-Grand intendant, vous souvenez-vous de la purge des scientifiques que nous avons faites il y a de cela 10 ans. Il se trouve que son père était l'un deux, il était devenu un être dangereux pour la congrégation depuis décès accidentel de sa femme, il était l'un des scientifiques qui travaillait sur le projet d'apôtre artificiel. Il risquait de tout dévoiler au Comte Millénaire.

Je serrais les dents, mon père a été exécuté juste pour _ça _?! Juste un projet scientifique ? Komui était tendu aussi mais ne dit rien.

-Et donc, raisonnais-je, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

-Je vais te raconter ce que ton père faisait dans nos laboratoires, expliqua Luberrier, il se trouve qu'il était en charge de fabriquer un prototype d'arme faite à partir d'innocence qui n'avait pas encore de compatibles, que n'importe quel humain pourrait utiliser.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport...

-Ton père était à la limite de la trahison lorsque ta mère est morte, il a comprit que si nous développions ce projet n'importe qui serait embarqué dans cet guerre et que cela finirait au massacre, alors il s'est enfuit, avec le prototype. Non n'étions pas au courant de ton existence jusqu'à il y a quelques temps. Cette croix que tu avais avec quand tu es rentrée dans la congrégation, d'où vient-elle ?

Si j'ai bien compris, mon père était un scientifique qui travaillait pour l'ordre et il devait produire des armes anti-akumas compatibles avec n'importe qui.

-N'est-ce pas dérangé la volonté de Dieu en forçant l'innocence à entrer en résonance avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas élu ?

-Réponds, cette croix, où tu l'as eu ?

-Si je vous dit par terre vous me croyez ?

Je me pris un coup par un des hommes qui se trouvait à la droite du moustachu détestable, il n'avait pas aimer mon insolence et il perdait patience.

-Ah bha bravo j'ai la lèvre fendue maintenant, grognais-je.

Je m'en pris un deuxième, pour me faire taire ou pour son pur plaisir sadique.

-Toi, sale enflure je te chope, t'es foutu...

Il s'apprêtait à m'en mettre un troisième mais je constatai avec soulagement que l'intendant l'avait arrêter.

-Ça suffit ! Clama-t-il, vous n'avez pas à la frapper !

C'est gentil Komui mais tu n'aurais pas pu réagir un tout petit peu plus tôt ? Je léchais distraitement le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre, gardant étrangement mon calme.

-Si elle réponds à la question nous ne lui ferons rien, M. le grand intendant, sachez qu'elle peut contenir des informations primordiales qui pourrait enfin mettre fin la guerre, intervint un autre homme encapuchonné.

-Ou l'empirer, ajoutais-je.

Je fermai les yeux en voyant l'autre homme lever la main, je sentis un courant d'air avant que sa paume n'atteigne ma joue, il frappa tellement fort que je serai tomber de ma chaise si les deux autres ne m'avaient pas tenue.

-Très bien je vais vous le dire, cédais-je en sentant le sang afflué dans ma bouche, c'est à mon père mais je doute que ce soit ce que vous cherchez parce qu'à la base c'était à ma mère.

-Où est-elle ? Continua-t-il.

-Dans...

-Dans ?

-Mon décolleté, terminais-je avec un petit sourire moqueur, allez-y, mettez la main dedans puisque vos gorilles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher.

Je le vis froncer encore plus ses sourcils broussailleux à mon plus grand plaisir. Il ordonna à ce que l'on me relâche, je tombai mollement sur les genoux et écartai gentiment Komui qui s'était approché. Après avoir lancé un énième regard assassin, je tirai sur la chaîne de mon collier et l'arrachai. Elle se sépara de mon cou avec un léger tintement de métal briser, cette croix, le dernier souvenir de mon père, la dernière preuve de son existence à part moi était là au creux de ma main. J'inspirai pour me donner du courage et la lançai vers Luberrier

-Prenez en grand soin, je viendrai la récupérer très vite.

Et sans au cérémonie je sortis de la pièce, jugeant que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je suis désolée papa, je t'ai trahie, encore une fois mais ne t'inquiète pas , bientôt tout cela sera fini, j'aurai ta vengeance, je te le promets.

-Weiss.

En parlant de trahison... Je ne me retournai pas, je pourrais reconnaître sa voix entre milles, et ne tiquai même pas au fait que désormais il utilisai la forme familière de mon prénom son aucun titre. Je ne l'entendis pas bouger non plus, signe qu'il était plus proche que je ne le croyais, il avait dû m'attendre cependant il prit mon bras et me retournai brusquement.

-Regardes-moi quand je te parle.

Ce que je fis, d'un regard amorphe et froid à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il dirigeant sa main vers ma joue tuméfiée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas , le repoussais-je, je ne dirai à personne que tu es du côté de Luberrier au point de me livrer à lui, mais en échange ne m'approche plus.

J'ignorai l'étrange lueur qu'avait pris son regard et m'éloignai. Je n'étais pas aussi idiote, je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait été contraint mais je devais rompre tout sortes de relations, ce que je m'apprêtait à faire risquait de le mettre en danger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je suis désolée Kanda, désolée de ne pas tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent je m'évertuai à m'éloigner de toutes les personnes que j'appréciais. Je vis avec douleur Lenalee se rapprocher dangereusement du kendoka, il la laissait lui prendre le bras et Lavi faisait de même, il été évident que l'absence d'Elena le déprimait, peut être que ça lui faisait penser à la dernière fois qu'elle était partie aussi longtemps et à l'état dans lequel elle était revenue, ses yeux vides de sentiments ne s'attardèrent que très peu de temps sur moi.

Je préparais mes affaires dans ma chambre quand l'intendant frappa à la porte, je ne l'invitai même pas à entrer et le laissai sur le pas de la porte. Il décida de rompre le silence

-Tu comptes partir ?

-Oui, admis-je, je n'ai jamais été exorciste, Hevlaska m'a prise pour une compatible mais ça aurait été le vas de n'importe quel personne ayant en sa possession la croix de mon père. Il faudra dire à tes subordonnés qu'elle fonctionne mal, on ne peux déranger la volonté de Dieu après tout.

-Donc tu ne te considère plus comme l'une des nôtres ?

Je soupirai , refoulant des larmes qui serait mal venu dans ma comédie.

-Je... ne l'ai jamais été, Komui. Je ne me suis jamais sentis pleinement chez moi ici, mentis-je, je pars d'ici mais n'ai nul crainte je ne parlerai de cet ordre à personne.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, insista-t-il sévère, quand tu entre dans la congrégation tu ne peux pas en sortir surtout quand tu es une exorciste.

-TU ES BOUCHE OU QUOI ?! Je t'ai dit que je n'en n'étais pas une ! Je ne suis qu'un substitut d'exorciste, qu'une moitié, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai réussi à activer la création de mon père deux fois que ça fait de moi une élue de Dieu !

Je me souvins d'une des histoires que j'avais entendus de l'une des gardiennes de l'orphelinat l'histoire d'un ange qui avait un ami assassiné, il était descendu sur terre éradiquant les plus horribles hommes qu'il eut jamais existé. Dieu comprenant sa colère lui accorda le droit de revenir. Mais l'ange protesta et se puni lui même, ne se pardonnant pas de pouvoir retourné au paradis alors qu'il avait tué. « _Piégé sur Terre, je suis malheureux d'offrir la liberté par le sang, je ne suis plus l'élu .Je ne puis revoir mes frères. Trop de différences entre nous, eux innocent et blanc de pureté, moi souillé par mes crimes, mes ailes ne peuvent plus voler alourdies par le poids de mes pêchés. Mes frères accéderont à l'immortalité tendis que je mourrai, infâme chien ayant mordu la main de ses congénères. Ô mon Dieu pardonne moi et laisse moi mourir en ayant accompli un énième pêché, celui de la vengeance. _» J'étais un peu dans le même cas, j'allai accomplir un ultime pêché, de ce fait je ne serai plus digne de rester ici, parce que j'allai m'en prendre au commandement de la congrégation même.

-Que comptes-tu faire alors ? S'enquit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire... De toute façon tu ne me reverra plus, je prends mes affaires avec moi, _toute_ mes affaires, alors si je peux te donner un dernier conseil : ne touches pas à l'armoire d'Elena avant qu'elle ne revienne, elle deviendrait folle, riais-je.

Komui eut un sourire triste.

-Elle ne reviendra pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse. Elle n'aura pas la même chance deux fois.

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête, mon cerveau absorbant le choc, au fond de moi je le savais, elle me l'avais dit dans sa lettre.

-Où est-elle partie ?

-Au Japon, pour récolter des informations sur les Noés.

Là je dus carrément m'asseoir, j'étais là depuis peu de temps mais je savais déjà que le pays asiatiques d'où venait Kanda était le territoire le plus dangereux au monde pour un exorciste. Je sentis ma colère remonter, il se disait une famille mais il laissait un de leurs membres se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour « récolter des informations » ? Elena avait dit qu'elle était comme mise à l'épreuve, qu'on testait sa loyauté...

-Qui a ordonné cette mission ? Grognais-je.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-C'est Luberier c'est ça ? _Encore et toujours lui._

Son silence fut des plus éloquent, cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma détermination. Il payera, et après je sauverai Elena...

-Ses appartements sont à l'est de la tour, troisième étage, lâcha-t-il en sortant de la pièce, et bien sûr nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation.

Il disparut avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Je me permis un sourire, au moins je n'aurai pas à chercher partout. Mais d'abord j'avais quelque chose à régler. Je pris mon sac de voyage et parcourue rapidement la distance qui me séparait du salon où désormais les autres avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre, je défonçai littéralement la porte et me planta devant le canapé où ceux que je voulais voir étaient affalés, c'est à dire Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, Saïto (qui était revenu récemment de mission) et surtout Lavi. Je lâchai mon paquetage et pris le roux par le col

-Comment tu as pus la laisser partir?! Tu savais mieux que personne qu'elle courait à la mort. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêcher, si ça aurait été toi elle n'y serait pas aller !

Lenalee n'appréciant pas le ton que j'employai envers un de ses amis m'obligea à reculer, elle semblait mortellement sérieuse.

-Il n'y est pou rien, m'expliqua-t-elle sombrement, quand la congrégation ordonne, on obéit, c'est comme ça que ça marche ici. Elena et Lavi le savent très bien, tu n'as rien à lui reprocher. C'est triste d'admettre que nous allons perdre l'un de nos compagnons mais c'est comme ça Weiss, on ne peut rien faire.

Je regardai les autres, ils avaient tous la mine abattue sauf Kanda dont je n'arrivais pas à voir le visage. Je soupirai, elle n'avait sans doute pas tord mais ça restait rageant de voir que personne ne réagissait, je fulminais. Je me mis droite, et les regardant de haut je criai

-Les choses changeront !

Avant de fuir comme une voleuse.

Elle devait se douter qu'elle finirait par s'évanouir mais Elena pensait tenir quand même un peu plus longtemps contre l'étrange pouvoir de Road. Elle n'avait pas pus résister plus de deux secondes, celle qui semblait être la plus jeune des Noés était devenue redoutable, s'améliorant sans cesse. Elle se réveiller sur du carrelage bicolore, Road avait peut être progressé mais ses tours de passe-passe avait toujours le même style d'abord on se retrouve dans une pièce sans mur, on discute avec une petite poupée à son effigie et ensuite elle nous montre les pires images que l'on puisse imaginer, elle torture l'esprit au point de rendre fou. Elena s'en était sortie de peu la dernière fois mais elle ne s'en était pas échappée indemne non plus.

-Elena, Elena, chantonna la petite voix fluette. Elena , ma petite Elena, tu m'as tellement manquée.

-J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant. Dans quel cauchemar vas-tu m'emmener cette fois ?

-Cauchemar ? Ria la petite poupée, tu dénigres mon art Elena, ce que j'offre est toujours du rêve.

-Ben voyons.

Le décor ondula pendant qu'elle parlait à l'alter ego de Road, devenait peu à peu une rue, de banlieue comme elle en connaissait en Angleterre, une rue calme ,libérée de tout problème, un lieu dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Road disparut, Elena ne se souvenait déjà plus de son existence, tout ce qu'elle voyait était la petite maison blanche, accueillante sous le soleil chaud qui l'éclairait, banal parmi les autres certes mais il dégageait de cette si petite demeure un sentiment de sécurité qu'Elena avait toujours espéré avoir.

Elle était attirée à l'intérieur, quelque chose l'appelait à l'intérieur, elle pénétra lentement à l'intérieur, la porte ne produisant aucun son à son ouverture. La maison paraissait aussi agréable à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle alla sur ce qu'il semblait être le salon quand elle sentit quelque chose lui enserrer les jambes

-Maman !

Elle baissa le regard et tomba sur une chevelure blonde en bataille. Un petit garçon la regardait avec de magnifique yeux verts, elle avait déjà vu ces yeux , mais où ?

-Maman ? Ça ne va pas ?

Elle sourit, caressa la tête du petit blond aux yeux verts qui ferma les paupières de contentement. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et ne le lâcha plus, il était léger et devait avoir environ trois quatre ans.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Elle lui accorda un autre sourire rassurant, et continua à fouiller la maison. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait mais elle cherchait. Et plus elle cherchait plus sa crainte montait, devenant suffocante, pourtant elle s'obligeait au calme pour ne pas troubler l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'était endormi, calant sa petite tête blonde contre sa poitrine. La porte d'entrée claqua et un bruit de clef se fit entendre, réveillant brusquement le garçon qui sauta au sol et fonça à travers le couloir

-Papa ! Maman, papa est rentré !

Le garçon était déjà hors de portée de vue et Elena peu à peu oubliait que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion crée par Road. A son tour, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'homme qui avait donné ses magnifiques yeux verts au garçon car s'il avait ses cheveux blonds roux, il n'avait pas ses yeux. Une bénédiction pour lui. Devant la porte d'où filtrait quelque rayon de lumière se trouvait un homme, grand , séduisant, tenant devant son visage le garçon qui riait, jouant avec lui. Elena remarqua la ressemblance entre les deux garçons, prouvant qu'il appartenait à la même famille.

-Eh bien Elena, dit-il avec une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien , qu'y a t-il ? Pas contente de me voir ?

Il lui souriait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, son bandeau cachant toujours son œil droit et sa chevelure ébouriffée créaient un décalage avec son costume. Lavi était devant elle, son œil vert brillant d 'amour pour elle, enfin elle se sentait pleinement heureuse.

Road avait raison après tout, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais un merveilleux rêve. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller.

…_Si c'est toi qui le demande …_

* * *

Bon c'est vrai que c'est plus court que les précédents chapitres mais on fait ce que l'on peut, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus long le prochaine fois.

**Weiss:** Ouais et grouille-toi que je ne reste pas à croupir dans cet organisation corrompue !

**Lavi:** Ma pauvre petite Elena ... TT^TT

**Elena:** J'avoue que ce rêve est plutôt agréable ..

**Weiss:******Et qua'est-ce que ç am'arrive à moi ?! Je passe mon temps à me faire rejeter

**Saïto:** C'est quoi ça ?! Pourquoi on ne me voit quasiment pas dans ce chapitre ! Je proteste, que l'on change le titre de cet fiction en " A handsome white guy "!

Tout doux tout doux, si je m'étais ce titre on risquerai de te confondre avec Allen...

**Weiss:** N'empiète pas sur mon territoire crétin des montagnes !

On en reste là pour aujourd'hui en espérant comme d'habitude que vous ayez aimé :)

Rin Yayoi


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre VI

Il fallait bien avouer que je ne n'avais pas tout prévu, j'avais agi sous la pression et maintenant je me retrouvais « bloquée » dans ma chambre. Je savais très bien que se lancer dans un assassinat sans un plan était un pur suicide mais plus je prendrais de temps plus je me mettrais en danger, même si Komui à l'air d'accepter plutôt bien l'idée de vivre sans Luberier. Je n'en n'aurai rien à faire de me faire capturé s'il n'y avait pas eu Elena à sauver. Si je ne le fais, personne ne le fera.

-Comment puis-je faire ?

Je m'assis bruyamment sur mon lit qui grinça, j'étais sûre qu'il y avait un moyen simple pour atteindre ses appartements. Il doit s'attendre après m'avoir rencontré, que sa vie était désormais en danger.

-Ah, j'ai une idée !

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigea vers l'aile Est de la tour, un... deux... troisième étage. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure là dans les couloirs, je n'aperçus que Reever de loin qui semblait rêver, appuyer sur la rambarde. Je ne tournai même pas la tête vers lui et lâchai mon sac au milieu du passage, loin du scientifique évidemment. Je saisis un élastique à mon poignet et m'attachai les cheveux, autant éviter de laisser des preuves aussi compromettantes. J'ajustai mon juste au corps noir ainsi que mes bottes et me promit de tuer et de remercier ensuite celui qui m'avait offert cette tenue. Discrètement, j'ouvris la porte de ses appartements, la main sur mon poignard j'avançais lentement vers ce qu'il semblait être la chambre... Il était là, dormant et ronflant comme un bienheureux. Salopard, tu vas payer... Doucement, le plus doucement possible je me plaçai au-dessus de lui, à genoux, je levai mon couteau et l'abaissai...

-Elena … Elena, debout !

La jeune russe papillonna du regard avant d'identifier le visage jovial devant elle comme étant celui de Lavi. Quand s'était-elle endormie ? Elle s'étira paresseusement avant d'être prise prisonnière dans les bras de son amant.

-Aller debout sinon on va finir par être en retard.

-En retard pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil.

-T'as déjà oublié que tu devais emmener ton fils à la garderie aujourd'hui ?

-Hum... Grogna-t-elle, il ne peut pas rester avec moi à la maison ?

Il ria face son entêtement à rester sous la couette et essaya de la faire craquer à l'aide de câlins.

-Réveilles-toi femme fainéante, plaisanta-t-il, tu as du travail aujourd'hui aussi.

Elle tilta au mot travail, qu'elle était son travail déjà ? Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était exorciste, et pourtant il lui semblait avoir juré d'arrêter une fois qu'elle aurait eu des enfants.

-Je veux arrêter d'être exorciste, se plaignit-elle enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son mari.

-Exorciste ?! S'étonna-t-il, si envoyer des criminels en prison en étant juge est de l'exorcisme, je veux bien croire que tu en es une.

-Juge rien que ça, dit-elle pour elle-même. JUGE ?!

Elle se redressa brutalement manquant de se cogner contre Lavi. Non, elle n'était pas juge, elle était exorciste, ainsi que Lavi, d'ailleurs ils devraient être à la congrégation à cette heure là ! Elle expliqua son trouble. Le roux la regarda tristement, acquiesçant tout de même, il allait dire quelque chose quand son fils arriva dans la chambre, son T-shirt à moitié enfilé et deux chaussettes différentes aux pieds

-Il faut se dépêcher Maman, je vais en retard à l'école !

-Lavi ce n'est pas bon, stressa-t-elle réfléchissant à toute vitesse, le comte est après nous et il risque de s'en prendre à notre famille ! Il faut le mettre en lieu sûr !

Elle allait prendre son fils dans ses bras mais Lavi la prit de vitesse et emmena le garçon, suivit d'Elena. Le petit blond qui ne comprenait pas gigota dans les bras de son père qui le tenait fermement.

-Lavi, dit-elle, passe le moi un instant et va t'habiller pour aller à la congrégation, tu ne peux pas y aller en sous vêtements.

Il posa la main sur la tête de l'enfant et resserra sa prise sur lui

-Non Elena, pas cette fois.

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?

-Rien mon bonhomme, rien, c'est juste que maman nous fait une petite crise, expliqua-t-il les larmes aux yeux, va dans ta chambre d'accord ?

Il le lâcha et le garçon comprit tout de suite l'ampleur du problème.

-Crise ? Demanda Elena abasourdie, de quoi tu parles Lavi ?

-Calme-toi Elena d'accord ? Nous allons parler de tout ça, promis. Je vais aller chercher les médicaments dans la chambre...

-Hein ? Mais nous n'avons pas le temps je te dis ! Les Noés risquent de nous attraper, ils sont même devant la maison si ça se trouve ! Et puis tu es fou de vouloir me donner des médicaments alors que je ne suis pas malade ?! Dépêches-toi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

La lampe se brisa au sol suite à un mauvais mouvement, faisant trembler Lavi. Celui-ci se reprit et déclara, sévère

-Je vais appeler ton frère.

-Mon frère ?! Il n'est pas mort ?

-Non, s'agaça-t-il, il n'est pas plus mort qu'il n'a pas plus tué tes parents suite à un complot fait avec le Comte millénaire !

-Mais...

-ELENA ! Reprends-toi, s'il te plaît, continua-t-il plus doucement. Je sais que ton travail te prends très à cœur et que tu souhaites parfois un peu t'échapper de la réalité mais pense à nous ta famille, nous sommes là pour toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du reste, on peut t'aider.

Elena abandonna, perdue, elle ne savait plus faire la différence. Et elle savait aussi à quel point son homme était têtu, s'il disait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide peut être n'avait-il pas tord. Elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine sentant un froid s'insinuer sous sa nuisette, cherchant aussi un peu de réconfort

-J... Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse, je me suis peut être... un peu surmenée.

Lavi hocha la tête satisfait et alla prendre sa tendre aimée dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elena se laissa aller, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans son rêve.

-Je te tiens !

Eh merde ! Je me débattis tant que je pus quand des bras m'enserrèrent, m'empêchant ainsi d'accomplir ma vengeance. Qui est-ce ? Qui est le fou qui ose m'interrompre ?!

-Bien joué Link, se leva Luberier. Petite sotte, je savais que tu ne tiendrai pas longtemps avant de me rendre visite, même si je m'attendais à ce que tu passes par la fenêtre et non par la porte d'entrée.

-Les choses les plus simples sont parfois les meilleures, dis-je furibonde.

J'avais échoué, d'une part je n'avais pas réussi à tuer cet enfoiré et d'autre part je ne pourrai pas aller sauver Elena. Je soupirai avant d'arrêter de me débattre.

-Avant de te mettre en cellule, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser Weiss.

-Allez-y, faites donc, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi.

-Où est-elle ?!

-De quoi ? Elena ? Là où vous l'avez envoyé, crétin.

-Non pas elle. L'innocence, idiote!

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez abruti !

Ça continua ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes, chacun s'envoyant de jolis non d'oiseaux plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Et ça aurait pus durer encore longtemps si son garde du corps n'avait pas protesté.

-Monsieur, il serait peut être judicieux d'appeler les autres corbeaux pour la faire parler.

-Hum, j'y vais. Essaye de ne pas la laisser s'échapper.

Le serviteur acquiesça resserrant sa prise autour de moi, d'après ce que je sentais dans mon dos il était plutôt fin mais la puissance dans ses bras montrait qu'il était musclé. Pile le genre de garçon qui me plaît ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Je réfléchissais à comment sortir de ce pétrin quand j'aperçus un éclat brillant, la croix de mon père. Ahahaha, quelle négligence de ta part Luberier

-Euh , Monsieur Link ? Appelais-je en me cambrant un peu, vous me serrez un peu trop et je... j'ai…du...ah...du mal à respirer.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Des tâches de couleurs envahirent mon champs de vision, si ça continuais je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je le sentis hésiter mais au contraire il serra un peu plus. Mais il veut me tuer ou quoi ?! ABRUTI !

-L-link je vais vraiment mourir à ce train là... articulais-je.

Il fit la sourde oreille alors que mon visage virait au bleu. Tant pis, tentons une autre tactique. Lentement, ou plutôt langoureusement je me collais à lui, j'ondulai mon corps contre le sien le faisant lâcher prise. Je tombai au sol en crachotant

-Bon sang Link, vous auriez pus me maintenir prisonnière sans m'étouffer quand même.

-D-désolé, balbutia-t-il rouge écrevisse. C'est la première fois que je fais ça à une femme.

Ce n'est pas une excuse, même un homme serait mort... Je l'observais un moment, malgré l'obscurité je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer na natte blonde. Cette couleur me rappelait douloureusement celle que j'avais avant... avant tout ça. Ses deux points aux niveaux du front étaient plutôt intrigants et ses yeux en amande fuyaient mon regard. Autant profiter de son inattention... Je reculai prudemment vers le bureau, cherchant à tâtons mon collier. Une fois que je l'eusse bien coincé autour de mon poignet je sautai sur le blond, usant de stratégie et de poses plutôt équivoques je réussis à sortir de la pièce. Je courus jusqu'à la sortie des appartements et attrapai mon sac en chemin, d'où l'intérêt de le laisser en plein milieu du couloir, au moins j'étais sûre de savoir où le retrouver. Je continuais ma course comme si j'avais le diable au trousse, et je ne plaisante pas, j'avais Link collé au basques et il ne semblait pas essouffler contrairement à moi. Mon sac ballottant sur mon flanc droit, je réussi à atteindre le deuxième étage sans problèmes jusqu'à...

-Elle est là ! S'écria Luberier en me désignant du doigt à des gardes.

Dans le tas je reconnus celui qui m'avait frappé lors de mon « interrogatoire » _Oh ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, je reviendrai pour vous régler votre compte à toi et au moustachu. _J'allai bifurquer sur un autre couloir mais je tombai nez à nez avec Kanda, derrière se trouvait le reste de la troupe. Oh non...

-Weiss ? Que...

Je ne réussi pas à cacher mon désarroi, au loin j'entendais Link, Luberier et ses gardes approcher. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était _il ne faut pas que Kanda soit mêlé à ça_...

-Tu gênes ! M'écriais-je en le poussant.

Je le sentis me suivre avec Lavi tandis que les autres restaient bouches bée s'écartant pour laisser passer Luberier et ses corbeaux. Bon sang, comment je vais faire avec tout ce monde après moi, je me rappelai nostalgiquement comment j'étais poursuivie dans mon ancien village. Au final rien ne change, admis-je avec amertume, que ce soit ici ou là-bas. J'allais tout abandonner quand la solution s'imposa à moi, c'était dangereux mais à cet étage il ne me restait plus que ça, et puis ça leur mettrait du temps avant de mettre en place des recherches. Je m'arrêtai, arrivée à mon but, et me retournai. Je vis avec angoisse le monde qui me suivait, avec à la tête Kanda et Lavi, une expression déterminés sur leurs visages

-Kanda.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais un jour le revoir, si un jour j'aurai pus apercevoir un sourire m'étant destiné apparaître à ses lèvres. Je le vis ralentir, il avait remarqué où je me trouvais, il ordonna sèchement à ce que tout le monde s'arrête, ils s'exécutèrent par crainte. Mes jambes tremblaient légèrement, et des larmes de peur amoncelaient aux bords de mes yeux.

-Kanda, soufflais-je à nouveau avec un sourire, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse mais c'est la seule solution.

Je l'entendis crier mon prénom tandis que je basculais en arrière à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Je réussi à ne pas crier pendant toute la chute en me mordant la joue, j'enlaçai mon sac le plus fort possible et attendit avec courage le moment de l'impact. Je traversai les feuillages touffus des arbres qui me ralentirent un peu et fini mon plongeon dans l'eau du fleuve qui coulait aux alentours de la congrégation. Quand ma peau entra en contact avec l'eau j'eus l'impression d'être compressée, et chaque muscle de mon corps me picotait à cause de la différence de température et du choc. Je regagnai difficilement le bord et montai la rive.

-Ah, crachotais-je, j'ai déchiré mon juste-au-corps.

En effet celui-ci était abîmés au mauvais endroit, au niveau de la poitrine le tissu était découpé et laissait apparaître une partie de mon anatomie, mon élastique avait rendu l'âme aussi mais ça c'était moins grave.

-Bha ça conviendra, ce n'est pas comme si on voyait tout.

J'allai partir quand un pincement fulgurant me pris sur les flans, je me retins de crier et me plia en deux mais ça ne fit qu'empirer la douleur. Eh bha voilà, à jouer les casse-cou je me suis fêlé voir cassé une ou deux côtes. Je m'enfuis comme je pus quand je commençai à entendre les cris d'alertes se rapprocher de ma position. Je quittai les feuillages tandis que les personnages à ma recherche y rentraient, abandonnant définitivement l'idée qu'un jour je puisse rentrer « a la maison ». Je n'avais plus peur d'admettre que j'aimais cette congrégation, du moins j'aimais ceux que j'ai rencontrés là bas. Mais désormais je dois continuer mon chemin seule, j'irai juste aider Elena... ma meilleure amie je pense, je ne vois pas l'avenir au-delà et je n'ai pas trop envie d'y penser non plus. Je détournai une dernière fois le regard vers cette immense tour et pris enfin la route qui me mènerai à celle que je ne veux pas perdre.

Celle-ci était face à un terrible dilemme

-Je prends du poulet ou du beauf pour ce soir ?

Elle sourit en se rappela sa bêtise de se matin, elle s'était rendue ridicule encore une fois, parlant encore du comte. Pendant ses moments de lucidité elle compatissait avec sa famille qui devait supporter tout ça, surtout son fils.

-Mon petit garçon adoré, murmura-t-elle affectueusement.

Elle avait décidé ! Ce soir ce serai de la dinde ! Elle sortit du supermarché, contente d'elle et décida qui était temps d'aller chercher son garçonnet à l'école. Elle sentit les regards peser sur elle quand elle fut devant les grille mais n'y fit pas attention, des tas de rumeurs couraient sur elle d'après ce que lui avait dit Lavi. Elle rentra dans l'enceinte, apercevant sa petite tête blonde en train de jouer dans un bac de sable

-Tu viens mon chéri on y va, dit-elle doucement.

-Mais je veux rester, protesta-t-il.

-Mais nous devons rentrer, insista-t-elle avec un sourire.

Son garçon avait hérité du même entêtement que son père.

-_Je veux continué à joué un peu_, dit-il.

Elena fut choquée par l'éclair de folie qu'elle avait cru voir passer dans les yeux verts du garçon. Mais ce fut si rapide qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé, peut être, pensa-t-elle, qu'elle était plus fatigué qu'elle ne le croyait. Le petit garçon blond se jeta dans les bras de sa mère quand elle les ouvrit pour l'accueillir. Oui, elle avait tout inventé...

C'est donc les bras chargé de son fils et des courses qu'elle rentra à la maison. Elle fut surprise de voir son mari et un autre homme discuter joyeusement dans le salon. Quand Lavi remarqua sa présence il lui accorda un magnifique sourire pour ensuite venir l'aider.

-Eh bien, commença Elena, que fais-tu ici, _Viktor_ ?

L'homme assis dans le canapé se leva avec un petit sourire, il avait les yeux marron noisette les cheveux d'un blond plus clair que ceux de la jeune russe. Et il était surtout très grand.

-Je voulais voir comment ma petite sœur chérie allait.

Elena eut soudain froid, elle était contente de revoir son frère ainsi debout dans son salon. Elle avait toujours rêvé de ce genre de scène où les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde seraient réunis autour de son fils. Si seulement ses parents étaient encore de ce monde...Toujours de ce monde ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Cette scène se répétait tout les dimanches quand sa famille venait lui rendre visite … Elle eut un frisson, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Elena, s'inquiéta son frère, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Lavi entra dans la pièce et remarqua le visage soucieux de son beau-frère. Avait-elle recommencé avec cette histoire ? Le roux soupira, il croyait être sortit de cette impasse, il croyait qu'elle allait mieux.

-Viktor, il faudra que je te parle d'un truc tout à l'heure.

La blonde tourna la tête vers son mari, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui expliquer. Il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit joyeusement avant de déposer ses sacs de courses dans la cuisine. Le petit garçon partit jouer dans sa chambre. Lavi profita d'être seul à seul avec Viktor pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

-Ça lui reprend ? Désespéra-t-il une fois que le roux eut fini. Je croyais que c'était terminé... Ses médicaments ne font plus effets ?

Le borgne hocha sombrement la tête, Elena de son côté avait entendu toute leur conversation en s'inquiétant, mais qu'avait-elle bon sang ?! Quand son esprit se relâchait des images bizarres lui venaient en tête. Elle voyait des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des créatures effrayantes, il lui arrivait d'en faire des cauchemars mais jamais elle n'en n'avait parlé à sa famille. Elle se sentait désolé pour eux de devoir supporter une folle. Elle rentra dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était et déposa deux bières pour les deux hommes.

-Ah ma chérie, sourit Lavi, veux-tu bien appeler ton fils ?

-Oui oui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns sons ne sortirent. Elle eut un gros frisson et se replia sur elle même, ses mains compressant sa tête dans laquelle des images défilaient. Des images d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Son frère et Lavi accoururent à ses côtés, angoissés. Elena releva le visage vers son être aimé. Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait, elle était heureuse de cette vie avec lui, de leur enfant. Mais là était le problème... Comment s'appelait-il ? Dans ces jours passés en famille jamais elle n'avait entendu une seule fois le nom du petit garçon.

_Road, tu ne m'aura pas comme ça._

Aussitôt qu'elle eut pensé ça, sa vision changea. Elle se retrouva de nouveau devant Road qui affichait un air renfrogné. Toujours dans la même position depuis plusieurs jours depuis qu'elle avait été capturé.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Elena, se plaignit la Noé, tu viens de détruire plusieurs jours de travail.

-Certes ta méthode est différente qu'autrefois, et je ne peux qu'admirer les efforts que tu mets pour rendre tes « rêves » réalistes…

Road ignora son compliment et se mit à l'observer intensément, observant chaque détail, examinant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur la poitrine de la symbiotique avant de soupirer

-Peut-être, es-tu encore trop en forme pour que ton esprit me cède. Elena, ma petite Elena, admets ta défaite avant de ne souffrir encore plus. Tu sais très bien que je peux détruire aussi bien ton esprit que ton corps, mais notre bien aimé comte souhaite que tu nous rejoignes volontairement comme l'avaient fait tes charmants parents.

-Rêves toujours, cracha-t-elle en tentant de défaire ses liens.

-Tu sais bien que c'est ma spécialité, ria la Noé, mais bon, c'est toi qui l'a voulu …

Elena regretta amèrement d'avoir énervé Road, celle-ci avait grandi et appris de nouvelles méthodes de torture plus sophistiquées. La jeune exorciste se retrouva allongée sur une table froide et dure, attaché par des étaux de fer glacés et n'ayant que pour seule vision la clé suspendue juste au-dessus d'elle. Et pour rajouter à son malheur, une goutte d'eau tombait du plafond toute les deux secondes pour atterrir sur son front. Avant de partir Road se pencha à son oreille

-Vois-tu ma petite Elena, l'une des tortures mentales les plus efficaces sur les humains consiste à leur donner espoir tout en rendant celui-ci impossible. Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour abandonner, et ils vivront tant qu'ils auront de l'espoir, d'où la présence de cette jolie clé au-dessus de ta tête. Attrapes-là et tu seras libre.

La blonde entendit avec désespoir la porte se fermer, elle voulu crier mais aucun sons ne vint, elle voulu pleurer mais aucunes larmes ne tomba. Elle pensa au suicide mais n'en n'eut pas le courage, de toute façon comment aurait-elle pus faire ? Road avait raison, tant qu'Elena avait cet espoir de pouvoir attraper la clé d'une quelconque façon, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne fera pas ce plaisir au clan des Noés.

45 tentatives pour attraper la clé et 5400 gouttes d'eau plus tard Tyki vint lui rendre visite. Il lui parla comme si elle n'était pas une prisonnière et l'informa des dernières nouvelles du clan. Cette distraction fut la bienvenue et si elle avait été dans une position plus confortable peut être qu'Elena aurait apprécié cette entrevue.

-Il a eu pas mal de remous à la congrégation pendant que tu étais sous l'emprise de Road, informa-t-il, leur sécurité s'est tellement détérioré qu'il y a même une exorciste qui a réussi à se suicider. C'est triste pour eux, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

-Qui étais-ce ?! Demanda subitement Elena en forçant sur ses liens pour se relever. Qui est mort ?

Le Noé la regarda étonné avant de s'allumer une cigarette

-Il n'y a encore eu de confirmation de décès mais apparemment l'exorciste fuyait quelque chose et que, coincée contre la fenêtre, elle a été obligée de sauter. Pauvre d'elle. Son nom, je crois, avait une consonance allemande. Weird…non… wi… non plus…

-Weiss ?!

-Oui voilà ! Affirma Tyki tandis qu'Elena se sentait tourner de l'œil, pourquoi tu l'as connais ?

La blonde ne répondit plus, perdue dans ces pensées. Il comprit le message et se retira, la laissant de nouveau seule.

-Qu'as encore bien pu faire cette idiote ? S'alarma-t-elle.

Je désespérais, voilà bien une heure que je marchais aux abords d'une petite route et je n'avais encore croisé personne. Mes côtes me faisaient atrocement souffrir et je m'étais foulée la cheville à cause d'une racine en sortant d'une forêt.

-La totale… soupirais-je en m'appuyant un peu plus sur le bout de bois qui me servait de béquille.

Je te tuerai Luberrier, je te tuerai de la pire façon qui soit mais je torturerai avant … oui, il ne faut pas que tu meures trop vite, et tes gorilles dressés non plus ! J'allai prendre une pose bien méritée quand j'aperçus au loin un petit village et décidai d'aller me cacher là-bas le temps que je retrouve mes forces. Je ne pouvait désormais plus approcher des grandes villes, ça aurait été trop risqué, mais si je doutais sur le fait qu'ils mettent en place de gros moyens de recherches pour me retrouver sachant qu'ils étaient en période de guerres. Je me laissai tomber une caisse en bois quand je fus arrivée, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je m'inquiétais pour Elena était-elle au moins encore en vie ? J'en vins à penser à Kanda et Lavi … avaient-ils eut des problèmes par ma faute ? Je ne cessais de ressasser les passages les plus gênants depuis notre première rencontre. Je me mis à rire toute seule, remarquant à quel point j'ai été stupide parfois et embarrassante d'autre fois. Je pensais aux autres aussi, ceux qui en peu de temps étaient devenu comme ma famille.

Mon cerveau, ce vicelard, ne faisait que s'attarder sur une seule et même personne Kanda… Yuu Kanda… Cet homme au regard si froid et mystérieux, son visage si beau et fin à la fois. Ses lèvres qui ne s'étaient étirées que pour des sourires sarcastiques, moqueurs ou amusés. Je frappai la tête contre le mur de pierre à côté de moi.

-Abrutie ! Depuis quand cet imbécile de kendoka est mystérieux ? Depuis quand est-il si joyeux ? Ne déforme pas la vérité sous prétexte que tu es amoureuse.

-_Sei matto ? _

Je me retournai brusquement vers le petit garçon qui venait de me parler, il avait la peau bronzée et les cheveux blonds et approximativement dans les douze ans. Nous nous échangeâmes des regards incrédules.

-_Non capisci ?_

De toute évidence, ce garçon parlait une langue étrangère, surement de l'italien. Il continua d'essayer à me parler mais soupira quand il vit que je ne comprenais rien. Il se frotta la tête comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

-Seule ?

Articula-t-il difficilement en anglais. J'hochai la tête, souriant à ses efforts pour communiquer, peut être pourra-t-il m'aider à trouver le bon chemin vers un port. Il sourit à son tour et regarda ma béquille de fortune et l'état de mes vêtements

-Tu…euh… Blesser ?

Je ne répondis pas, le gamin en profitant pour m'agripper et m'obligea à le suivre en courant.

-Sal gosse ! Si tu as vu que j'étais blessée tu n'aurais pas dû me faire courir comme ça !

Il rigola, ne comprenant pas un mot mais s'imaginant très bien vu ma tête.

-Mama ! Cria-t-il face à une maison blanche au toit plat.

Il me laissa sur le pas de la porte et partit parler à la personne à l'intérieur de la maisonnée.

Je me pliai en deux, sentant mes poumons comprimés par quelque chose. Ma cheville me lançait terriblement et j'avais l'impression que l'on m'enlevait un à un les os de la cage thoracique. Je n'entendais plus rien, toute mon attention était concentrée sur les différentes parties douloureuses de mon corps. Je vis le garçon conduisant une femme d'âge mûr dans ma direction. Je m'écroulai et ne sentis plus rien.

Je ne me réveillai que quelques heures plus tard, dans un lit confortable et soignée qui plus est.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Ah vous êtes réveillée, entra la femme que j'avais entraperçue tout à l'heure.

Elle avait le même accent lourd que son fils mais semblait mieux parler l'anglais que lui. Je me redressai rapidement, le regrettai aussitôt et rougis.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous levez comme ça, expliqua-t-elle, vous êtes plutôt bien blessée.

Bien blessée ? Voulait-elle dire sévèrement touchée ? Moi ? Nooon… il n'y a que quand je ne peux pas bouger que je suis gravement atteinte.

-Euh… Pas d'inquiétude. Je vais bien, je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus…

-Ne parlez pas trop vite s'il vous plaît, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle m'offrit un sourire contrit quand son fils entra en trombe dans la chambre.

-_Bianca !_ S'exclama-t-il dans sa langue natale. Hum…tu…euh… es ok ?

-Bianca ? Répétais-je, oui, je suis ok.

Il m'offrit le même sourire que sa mère, enfin je supposais que c'était sa mère. Alors le gamin m'avait déjà donné un surnom… ça allait être joyeux. Je restai ainsi à jouer les malades pendant plusieurs jours chez eux. J'appris à les connaître, Michaël, le garçon, était plutôt turbulent et joueur mais il aidait beaucoup sa mère Sveva qui l'élevait seule. Ils faisaient preuve tout les deux d'une incroyable bonté envers moi. Malgré la barrière de la langue ils ne me laissaient pas de côté et ne manquaient pas une occasion de discuter avec moi. J'apprenais l'anglais à Michaël pendant que celui-ci m'enseignait un peu l'italien. Sveva me prêta des vêtements de sa fille aînée qui était déjà mariée et partie pour la ville. Ils étaient de vrais anges.

Quand je pus remarcher normalement je décidai de rester un peu pour pouvoir rembourser ma dette. J'espérai que tu me comprendrais Elena. Cela faisait presque deux semaines et demi que j'étais chez eux que les nouvelles de la congrégation me parvinrent.

Un villageois pressé manqua de me faire tomber quand il entra dans la maison de Sveva se faisant insulter par Michaël au passage. En repartant il bouscula le garçon, je l'insultai à mon tour mais en anglais, seul le gamin me comprit et rigola avec moi.

-Bianca! Oups pardon, s'excusa Sveva quand elle utilisa mon surnom. Il paraît que dans le village voisin des voyageurs recherchent une fille toute blanche aux yeux bleus. Ce ne serait pas toi ?

Je sentis mes jambes mollir, alors ils m'avaient retrouvé si vite… Je suis encore trop faible pour les distancer même si je pars maintenant. Mais si je reste mes deux hôtes risquent de se retrouver mêler à tout ça. La maîtresse de maison paru remarquer mon trouble et demanda en italien à son fils de sortir. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise foi.

-Bianca, s'ils ne sont tes amis, commença-t-elle, nous ne te vendront pas. Tu es la famille maintenant.

Malgré son fort accent et ses quelques fautes de langues, je compris son message et lui sourit. Elle me le rendit et me demanda de l'aide pour la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard Michael enta en courant dans la cuisine ayant espoir de chiper quelque chose, se faisant gronder par sa mère. Cette scène pouvait sembler banale mais elle faisait partie des trésors de la vie, avoir une famille heureuse et aimante.

Les images de ce que pouvait faire la congrégation pour récupérer quelque chose qui leur appartenait me vinrent en tête. Je serrais mon chapelet, _ils sont même capables d'assassiner_.

-Je ne peux pas rester…

-Pardon ? Demanda la mère de famille.

Comment pouvais-je lui dire après qu'elle m'ait accepté au sein de sa famille que je devais fuir ? je n'avais pas le courage de lui faire face.

-_Niente_, dis-je en italien.

Elle me félicita pour mes efforts à apprendre la langue et me demanda de déguerpir de sa cuisine sinon son fils ne s'en irait jamais.

-Comment sais-tu jouer aussi bien aux cartes ? M'enquis-je auprès de Michael quand il me battit pour la troisième fois de suite.

-Un étranger, blanc, comme toi m'a appris.

-Et je vois que tu appliques bien mes conseils, apparut soudainement un homme.

Il était plutôt grand, le visage pâle et de grosses lunettes comme celles de Johnny, il souriait à Michael avec une cigarette dans la bouche.

-Tyki ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en se jetant dans les bras du nouvel arrivé.

Ils commencèrent à parler en italien tout les deux, tellement vite que je n'eu pas le loisir de comprendre. Le petit italien tira l'étranger jusqu'à moi.

-Tyki, _ti presento Bian_… Weiss, se rattrapa-t-il.

Il tiqua à l'entente de mon prénom, et j'eus tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Le simple fait qu'il ait réagi à l'entente de mon prénom ne me disait rien qui vaille. Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

* * *

_Mio Dio !_ Que j'ai eus du mal à le finir celui-ci Et mon ordinateur, ce petit farceur s'est réinitialisé, c'est à dire... PLUS RIEN ! Tout avait été supprimé, ça m'a déprimé pour un bon moment mais je m'y suis remise finalement !

Excusez moi si certains d'entre vous parle couramment italien et remarque que j'ai fait des fautes surement impardonnables ( pareil pour le français sauf que l'a je n'ai aucune excuses). Je ne parle pas du tout italien mais j'ai essayé, j'espère que vous comprendrez quand même.

Comme la plupart des fanfictionneurs (ou du moins une grande partie) j'écris avec de la musique, dans mon cas c'est plutôt de la musique dite "epic" qui laisse beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Donc je vous recommande chaudement les musiques de **two step from hell** et pour une musique au piano qui est tout simplement magnifique _Last Day_ de **Miika Mettiainen**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Rin Yayoi


End file.
